Love is Sweet
by ferren Dragfillia
Summary: Cinta itu memang menyakitkan, tapi cinta juga bisa semanis permen! Inilah pengalaman Lucy, merasakan cinta yang menyakitkan tapi rasa sakitnya terganti oleh cinta yang manis!/mind to RnR?/NaLu/AU/Last chapter update!
1. New Student!

Seorang gadis bersurai **blonde** tengah berdiri didepan cermin, tubuhnya berbalut seragam sekolah. Sebut saja dia Lucy Heartfillia. Anak dari kaum bangsawan Heartfillia.

Meskipun anak keluarga bangsawan, Lucy tetap bersikap layaknya rakyat biasa. Itu alasannya mengapa ia memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri. Meskipun sebelumnya harus berdebat dengan ayahnya dulu.

Dan sekarang, disinilah dia. Di salah satu kota terbesar di Fiore, **Magnolia**. Disini, ia hidup sendiri didalam apartement megah milik ayahnya. Beruntung sekali, ia dapat diterima disekolah terpopuler sejagad raya, **Fiore School.**

A Fairy Tail fanfiction

Love is Sweet

Warning : School/AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, etc.

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

[Natsu x Lucy]

Cover isn't mine! (c) to the aquamarine1703

* * *

Lucy menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya,

"Masih ada setengah jam lagi untuk masuk sekolah." gumamnya. Ia pun bergegas kedapur, tentunya untuk mencari makanan yang bisa dia makan. Ia membuka kulkas dan menemukan sebungkus roti tawar beserta sebotol susu.

Ia mengambil roti dan susu tersebut, tak lupa selai strawberry kesukaannya juga. Ia duduk dimeja makan, sambil mengoleskan selai strawberry pada rotinya, kemudian menuang susu ke gelas.

"Itadakimasu~" ucap Lucy, lalu ia mulai memakan rotinya sedikit demi sedikit. Di pagi yang cerah ini, ia akan pergi ke sekolahnya. Ia akan bertemu teman-temannya yang konyol tapi mengasyikkan.

Jarak rumah Lucy ke sekolah tidak terlalu jauh. Biasanya ia hanya berjalan kaki, dan membutuhkan waktu 8 menit untuk sampai. Terbayang seberapa dekatnya bukan?

Roti dan Susunya sudah habis. Kini ia tinggal berangkat kesekolah seperti biasa. Ia keluar dari apartementnya, tak lupa mengunci pintu untuk berjaga-jaga kalau nanti ada maling. Yah, meskipun ini apartement, bukan berarti tidak ada penjahat kan?

Ia berjalan menyusuri tangga, sesekali menyapa tetangga-tetangganya yang kebetulan lewat. Biasanya ia berangkat bersama seorang temannya, yang kebetulan tinggal di apartement itu juga.

Ia pergi ke lobby, tempat ia dan temannya biasa bertemu. Dan benar saja, seorang gadis berambut Biru tengah duduk di sofa dengan seragam sekolah.

"Levy-chan!" teriak Lucy. Ia berlari kecil kearah temannya yang bernama Levy. Si empunya nama menoleh, mendapati temannya tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Gomen, Levy-chan! Aku telat!" ujar Lucy. Levy hanya tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa kok! Aku juga baru sampai, ehehe." jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat sekarang! Hari ini, Levy-chan piket kan?" kata Lucy. Levy menepuk jidatnya, "Benar juga! Wah, kalau begitu ayo Lu-chan!"

Mereka berjalan sambil sesekali berlari menuju sekolah. Tak jarang candaan dan gossip mewarnai perjalanan mereka.

Dan pada akhirnya, sampailah mereka disekolah. Sekolah megah bertingkat delapan dikurang enam alias dua. Mereka bergegas masuk dan duduk dikelas. Kebetulan, Levy dan Lucy sekelas sekaligus sebangku.

"Natsu?" kata Lucy. Ia mencari orang bernama Natsu tersebut. Tapi, ia tak mendapati Natsu ditempatnya. "Pasti dia kesiangan lagi.." gumam Lucy.

Dan benar saja, setelah Guru masuk Natsu baru datang dengan keceriaan. "Ohayou! Aku kesiangan!" sapanya pada kelas. Bagi orang lain, mungkin Natsu ini aneh.

Tapi bagi Lucy, keanehan tersebut adalah daya tarik Natsu. Meskipun ia agak bego, dan kadang tidak waras. Yang benar saja, dia sudah SMA kelas 3 ! Tapi masih bertingkah seperti anak TK ! Sepertinya, otak Natsu tiap hari dicuci terus deh sama emaknya.

"Natsu! Kau ini masih saja telat, pulang sekolah nanti kau harus bersihkan koridor!" ujar Gildarts-sensei, si Guru Fisika. Natsu hanya cengar-cengir tak jelas. Ia pun masuk dan langsung duduk di kursinya.

"Baiklah murid-murid. Kebetulan, hari ini kita ada murid baru. Sambil menunggu, silahkan baca buku kalian. Aku akan memanggilnya terlebih dahulu." ujar Gildarts-sensei.

Sepeninggal Gildarts-sensei, murid murid terkejut. Murid baru? Siapa? Mereka semua saling bertanya-tanya satu sama lain sambil menerka-nerka.

"Ah, kuharap dia lelaki tampan!" ujar salah seorang murid. Murid lainnya mengangguk angguk tanda setuju, dasar perempuan. Tidak ada topik lain ya selain cowok?

Kelas menjadi sepi kembali karena datangnya Gildarts-sensei di ikuti si murid baru. Semua tercengang, ada juga yang hampir pingsan. Karena si murid baru adalah laki-laki tampan!

Lucy hanya terdiam, dia tidak memperhatikan murid baru seperti yang lainnya. Ia memilih mebundukkan kepalanya, karena ia bosan.

"Lu-Lu-chan itu kan .." Levy mengguncang pundak Lucy. Lucy yang merasa terganggu mengangkat kepalanya, "Ada apa sih Levy-chan?"

"Coba lihat, siapa murid baru itu!" kata Levy sambil menunjuk nunjuk si murid baru. Lucy melihat si murid baru yang ditunjuk Levy. Kemudian ia kaget dan tercengang seperti yang lainnya.

"Levy-chan .. Untuk apa dia pindah ke sini!?" kata Lucy tak percaya. Natsu yang duduk dibelakang Lucy mendengar obrolan Lucy dan Levy. Ia pun langsung bertanya,

"Luce, kau kenal dia?" Lucy mengangguk pelan.

To Be Continued

* * *

Yo minna! Hehehe, aku buat fanfic baru lagi ! Yah, rasanya bosan juga gak nulis fanfic. Padahal saat ini lagi dalam masa ulangan lho, ahahah. Tapi ya nggak apa-apa sih, lagian masih dikasih libur satu hari kok ! Lagi nggak mood belajar juga nih T.T /kokcurhat

Jadi, ada yang penasaran siapa si murid baru itu? Atau ada yang sudah bisa menebak? Ahaha silahkan tunggu kelanjutannya saja ya. Oh ya, mungkin disini belum ada alur romance nya. Ku usahakan next chapter ada romance nya tadinya pengen bikin ini jadi one-shoot, tapi berhubung waktunya terbatas ya aku buat multi-chapter deh. Dan judul fic ini, kuambil dari komik berjudul sama. Tapi tenang, alur cerita berbeda jauh !

Gomenasai kalau fanfic ini terlalu pendek ! Maklum, aku nulis pake touch screen, bukan Laptop. Wajarin kalau ada typo ya! Ku usahakan, next chapter lebih panjang lagi ! Aku akan update chapter 2 secepatnya. Ditunggu saja ya !

Akhir kata, tolong review yap. Review kalian sangat berarti bagi ku dan semangatku(?)

Salam manis,

Ferren


	2. Lucy's bad memories

Pasca kedatangan Gildarts-sensei yang membawa murid baru itu, kelas menjadi heboh kembali—terutama gerombolan perempuan.

"Jadi, siapa dia?" Natsu kembali bertanya. Lucy terdiam sebentar, "Kau akan tahu nanti," ucapnya singkat. Natsu tercengang, kenapa Lucy tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu? Apakah si murid baru—yang namanya masih sebuah misteri ini ada hubungannya dengan Lucy?

"Baiklah, silahkan perkenalkan namamu." ujar Gildarts-sensei pada si Murid baru. Murid baru bersurai Pirang itu tersenyum. Dengan sekali senyuman, semua gadis dikelas langsung fangirling—minus Lucy dan Levy. "Namaku, Sting Eucliffe. Nama yang mudah untuk di ingat bukan?" ujarnya genit.

Semua perempuan langsung fangirling layaknya orang gila. Terkecuali Lucy yang memasang ekspresi wajah kesal, membuat Levy menjadi kasihan. Dia tahu, terlalu berat untuk Lucy bertemu Sting lagi.

**A Fairy Tail fanfiction**  
**Love is Sweet  
**Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima  
Pair : Natsu x Lucy [NaLu]  
Warning : School/AU, Alur berantakan, OOC.  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ (:

* * *

_**Flashback** :_  
Hari itu, dia masih kelas 2 SMA. Karena sedang liburan, ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah Orang Tuanya. Liburan musim panas saat itu, adalah yang terburuk baginya. Ya, kenangan masa lalunya yang suram.

Lucy bertemu Sting karena ayahnya. Bahkan, ayah Lucy pernah meminta Lucy untuk menikahi Sting dengan alasan, Sting adalah seorang anak bangsawan persis dengan mereka.

Tapi Lucy menolak, dia ingin tahu terlebih dulu sifat asli Sting. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka berpacaran. Memasuki bulan ke dua mereka berpacaran, Sting sempat mengajak Lucy makan malam. Dengan senang hati Lucy menerimanya.

Tapi sayang seribu sayang, Sting tak datang ketempat yang ia tentukan. Akhirnya, Lucy pulang sendirian. Ia berjalan dengan penuh rasa khawatir. Bagaimana bisa, Sting orang yang disayanginya tidak datang? Apakah Sting sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?

Dan, semua pertanyaan itu terjawab. Ia tak sengaja melihat Sting ditaman. Tapi, Sting tidak sendiri. Melainkan bersama seorang gadis berambut putih, yang lebih cantik dari dirinya. Lucy masih bisa menahan emosi, karena ia pikir gadis itu adalah keluarga Sting.

Tapi, saat ia menguping percakapan Sting dan Gadis misterius itu, ia tahu semuanya. Ia ada dibalik pohon yang tak jauh dari Sting duduk. Dan ia mendengar semuanya, semua kata-kata Sting yang menyakitkan hatinya.

Lucy tak kuat menahan amarah, dengan kesal ia berjalan menuju tempat Sting dan pacarnya berada. "Oh, jadi ini ya. Ternyata aku salah menilaimu, Sting." ucap Lucy perlahan. Sting spontan menoleh kebelakang.

"Lucy? Oh, halo~" ucap Sting santai. Lucy memasang ekspresi kaget, bagaimana Sting bisa sesantai itu menjawab? "Sting-kun, siapa dia?" tanya gadis itu. Sting tersenyum, "Huh? Dia? Mantan pacarku yang masih saja mengejarku." Lucy tak kuasa menahan amarah, dengan sigap ia segera menampar Sting.

**PLAK!**

"Sekarang statusmu bukan lagi pacarku!" teriak Lucy. Sting tertawa sambil memegangi pipinya, "Yasudah, terserah saja." ucapnya santai. Lucy berlari meninggalkan Sting dan Pacar barunya itu, di malam itu ia terisak dikamarnya.

Tapi beberapa hari setelahnya, Lucy datang ke tempat yang sama. Niatnya sih mau menikmati angin sore, tapi nasib buruk mendatanginya. "Hey, lama tidak jumpa." ujar seorang laki-laki sambil menepuk pundak Lucy.

Sontak Lucy menoleh kebelakang, dan ia mendapati Sting tengah berdiri disana. Lucy hendak kabur, tapi terlambat. Genggaman tangan Sting tidak bisa ia hindari. "Mau apa kau?" tanya Lucy dengan dingin.

"Aku kesini, untuk bilang aku ingin kita berpacaran lagi." ucap Sting. "Mana pacarmu itu, ha? Apa dia juga sudah meninggalkanmu? Kasihan sekali!" jawab Lucy. "Hey, aku bisa jelaskan semua itu—" Omongan Sting langsung dipotong oleh Lucy.

"Cukup omong kosongmu! Jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi! Hus! Hus!" Lucy mengusir Sting layaknya kucing(?) Sting mematung. "Tapi kumohon dengarkan dulu!" lanjut Sting, masih dengan tekadnya.

"Tidak ada lagi yang ingin kudengar darimu, Playboy! Sudah, aku mau pulang!" ujar Lucy. Ia berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Sting. Sepeninggal Lucy, Sting terduduk di bangku taman.

"Untukmu, apa saja akan kulakukan. Aku akan terus mengejarmu, Lucy~" ujarnya dengan cengiran misteriusnya.

_**End** **Flashback.**_

* * *

"Oh begitu .." ucap Natsu sambil manggut-manggut. Levy mengangguk. "Lu-chan sangat membencinya.." ucap Levy. "Ya, mungkin dia memang pantas dibenci." Levy mengangguk perlahan akan ucapan Natsu. Benar, pasti itu sakit.

"Orang yang membuat Lucy menangis, tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan," lanjut Natsu. Levy terbelalak, sebelum akhirnya ia memasang ekspresi tak jelas. "Ehem. Natsu aku tahu, kau menyukai Lu-chan kan?" Natsu salah tingkah mendengar ucapan Levy, ia blushing seketika.

"A-Apa? Tidak! Aku dan dia hanya **nakama**!" kata Natsu. "Mencurigakan ..." ucap Levy. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja!" Natsu berjalan keluar—bermaksud kabur dari Levy. "Aku tau, Natsu pasti menyukai Lu-chan~"

Natsu berjalan menyusuri koridor. Dengan gaya sok _**cool **_ala Natsu Dragneel pastinya. Dia tidak tau pasti tujuannya, "Jadi karena dia juga, aku putus dengan Lisanna. Aku ingat nama itu, Sting Eucliffe." gumam Natsu.

"Natsuuuu!" tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak, Natsu yang dipanggil menoleh kebelakang. Lisanna. Mantan pacarnya. "Apa?" tanya Natsu malas. Lisanna tersenyum, "Hei, nanti pulang bareng yuk? Soalnya Mira-nee tidak bisa menjemputku. Dia sibuk." ucap Lisanna.

"Lalu, Elf-nii mu mana? Bukankah kau masih bisa pulang bareng dengannya?" tanya Natsu. "Elf-nii ada ekskul setelah sekolah. Jadi, aku ingin pulang bersamamu!" jawab Lisanna sambil memegang tangan Natsu. Ini dia yang Natsu benci, ia sudah terlanjur sakit hati oleh Lisanna.

Tapi semua bukan karena Sting, tapi karena Lisanna sendiri. Dan sekarang, ia malah jatuh cinta lagi pada Natsu. "Jadi kau mau tidak?" tanya Lisanna lagi. "Bukankah Sting bisa menemanimu? Suruh saja dia!" ucap Natsu sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Lisanna.

"Eh? Sting? Jadi berita dia pindah kesini itu benar?" Natsu mengangguk malas. "Suruh saja dia, bukankah kau mencintainya? Aku ada urusan." kata Natsu sambil meninggalkan Lisanna.

"Tch, bahkan dia tau Sting akan pindah kesini." gumam Natsu kesal. Lisanna menatap kepergian Natsu dari kejauhan, "Apa Natsu masih marah padaku?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Natsu melanjutkan perjalanannya, tapi tiba-tiba ia melihat suatu pemandangan yang tidak enak dipandang. Ia melihat, Sting dan Lucy tengah jalan berduaan! Pegangan tangan lagi!

Natsu tidak kuasa menahan emosi, ia berjalan agak cepat supaya bisa mengejar Sting dan Lucy. Dia punya ide, dia berniat memisahkan Lucy dan Sting. Dan ini satu-satunya cara terbaik!

Natsu berjalan dengan santai membelah genggaman tangan Sting dan Lucy. Ya, dia berjalan ditengah-tengah melewati pegangan tangan dua orang itu. Setelah ia berhasil, ia memegang tangan Lucy sambil berkata. "Gomen, disini dilarang pacaran. Dan, aku pinjam Lucy dulu."

Lucy yang ditarik kaget, ia blushing berat. Sedangkan Sting? ia menatap Natsu dengan tatapan datar. "Apa-apaan laki-laki itu?" dan ia baru menyadari bahwa Lucy tidak ada disampingnya. "EH? LUCY DIMANA!?"

Natsu membawa Lucy kedalam kelas, "Luce. Aku sudah dengar. Jadi, Sting itu mantan pacarmu kan?" tanya Natsu. Lucy mengangguk. "Kenapa tadi kau mau diajak dengannya?" Natsu kembali bertanya. "Si-siapa yang mau! Dia memaksa! Aku tak bisa lepas dari dia!" jawab Lucy.

Natsu hanya ber'oh' ria. "Laki-laki seperti dia, tidak bisa dimaafkan, iya kan?" Natsu kembali bertanya. Lucy tersontak, ia tak mengerti kenapa Natsu tiba-tiba begini padanya?

"Ya .. aku memang tidak akan pernah memaafkannya .." jawab Lucy pelan. Tiba-tiba, Erza Scarlet si ketua kelas masuk. "Aku dapat perintah dari ketua OSIS, besok kita akan melakukan penghijauan di halaman sekolah." ucapnya.

"Masing-masing akan dibagi menjadi kelompok beranggotakan dua orang. Kelompok pertama Natsu dengan Lucy." lanjutnya panjang lebar. Lucy yang mendengarnya terkejut. Ini mimpi? Dia sekelompok dengan Natsu?

Erza terus membacakan susunan kelompok, dan juga peralatan-peralatan yang harus dibawa. "Cih .. si _Pinkish_ kenapa harus dengan Lucy?" gumam Sting. "A-Ano .. S-Sting-sama .. A-Aku Yukino." ucap gadis yang bernama Yukino itu.

Sting membulatkan matanya melihat Yukino, orang ini .. mirip dengan mantan pacarnya—Lisanna. "Ah, ya. Kau teman sekelompokku kan? Salam kenal!" ujar Sting bahagia. Pipi Yukino memerah seketika.

"Etto .. Jadi Sting-sama—" omongan Yukino dipotong oleh Sting. "Sting saja." Yukino mengangguk. "S-Sting .. jadi besok kita akan membawa ini, ini, dan ini. Sting akan membawa apa?" tanyanya.

"Oh, aku akan bawa ini, ini, dan ini. Kau bawa sisanya ya." ucap Sting. Yukino mengangguk pelan. Sedangkan Natsu dan Lucy? Ya, nampaknya diskusi mereka paling heboh deh.

"Natsu! Kau bawa ini, ini, dan ini!" kata Lucy. Natsu mengangguk, "Kalau aku tidak lupa ya!" kata Natsu sambil nyengir. Lucy menghela nafas, "Pokoknya tidak boleh lupa!", "Iya-iya. Kau ini cerewet sekali!" jawab Natsu sambil tertawa.

"Huh! Pokoknya awas ya! Nanti setiap jam, akan ku sms kau supaya kau tidak lupa!" ujar Lucy. "Setiap jam? hm, boleh saja~" ucap Natsu. Lucy duduk kembali dibangkunya, perdebatannya dengan Natsu memang menguras sedikit tenaganya.

Tapi, justru dia senang. Menghadapi seorang Natsu yang tidak waras itu, sungguh menyenangkan baginya. "Benarkah akan terjadi cinta?" kata Lucy dalam hati. Kemudian, ia mulai membayangkan bagaimana kalau dia dan Natsu pacaran.

"Luce! Luce!" teriak seseorang dihadapan Lucy. Lucy yang tengah berkhayal pun terkejut, "Eh, iya? K-Kyaa!" teriak Lucy. Dia sangat kaget sampai-sampai jungkir balik dari bangkunya.

"N-Natsu! Ka-Kau mengagetkanku tau!" ucap Lucy sambil _blushing._ Bagaimana tidak, saat ia tengah menghayal tadi wajah Natsu jaraknya sangat dekat dengan wajahnya! "Eh? Gomen. Habis kau melamun!" jawab Natsu dengan cengirannya.

Lucy masih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ya apa lagi kalau bukan menutupi semburat merah di pipinya. "De-Dekat sekali!" ucap Lucy dalam hati. Tapi, kenapa Natsu tiba-tiba jadi sangat dekat dengannya ya?

"Hey, Luce. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," ucap Natsu dengan wajah serius. Lucy memasang muka bingung—kini semburat merah di wajahnya sudah memudar. "Apa ada, orang yang kau sukai di kelas ini?"

**DEG!**

Ucapan Natsu membuat jantung Lucy copot. Semburat merah di pipinya sudah tidak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi. "K-Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Lucy balik bertanya. Natsu menggaruk pipinya, "Eng, ya tidak apa-apa. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"I-Itu Privasi tau!" ucap Lucy, "Eh? Tapi Juvia yang suka pada si Ice Brain itu tidak menutup-nutupinya." ucap Natsu dengan wajah innocentnya. Lucy makin memerah, "Oh ayolah. Cuma aku yang tau kok."

"Bukan cuma kau! Levy-chan juga tau!" ucap Lucy. "Ya, tambah satu orang lagi tidak masalah kan?" ujar Natsu. Lucy menelan ludah, apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan cintanya ke Natsu?

"Atau, kau mau tau lebih dulu siapa yang aku suka?" lanjut Natsu. Lucy mengangguk, "Da itu gadis paling cantik di sekolah ini. Ya itu menurutku saja sih, tapi nampaknya itu sebuah fakta deh." ucap Natsu. "Sudah tidak usah basa-basi! _**To the** **point**_saja!" ucap Lucy tidak sabaran.

Sambil menggigit jarinya, ia menunggu Natsu mengucapkan nama gadis yang dia suka. Tentu saja dengan sepenuh hati berharap—kalau itu dia. "Hm, ya baiklah. Namanya adalah—"

"**MAVIS-SENSEI ! MAVIS-SENSEI DATANG!**" teriak seorang murid. Semua bergegas duduk ke tempat masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Natsu. Sementara Lucy? Ya, masih dengan pose gigit jari. Tapi kali ini, tatapannya horror.

"**KENAPA HARUS DIWAKTU SEPERTI INI SIH!**" teriak Lucy dalam hati.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Minna-saaan~ hehe, aku balik dengan new chapter! Yap, si murid baru memang Sting. Tapi awalnya, aku sudah menetapkan bahwa si murid baru itu Loke. Tapi, rasa-rasanya gak cocok deh.

Soalnya sifat Loke gak jutek banget kaya gitu. Jadinya, aku ganti Sting deh! Lagipula, Natsu dan Sting emang cocok dijadiin saingan, eheh. Dan, gomenasai karena updatenya lama~ Ya, pelajaran memang mulai kejam.

Ohoho, mungkin dari kalian ada yang bertanya-tanya. Jadinya Sting nanti sama Yukino, atau sama Lisanna? Um, masih rahasia! Pokoknya kalian tunggu saja xD

Oh ya, Gomenasai kalau Romancenya masih kurang terasa akan kubuat lebih _**so close**_lagi di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Maka dari itu, ditunggu ya! Dan akhir kata, **review please** ! Review kalian adalah penyemangat ku~

Jadi? **Don't be a SILENT READER**please! Review boleh juga lho, berupa ide untuk moment di chapter selanjutnya. Nanti aku pertimbangkan, kalau cocok aku bakal masukkan moment itu!

Kalau begitu, aku akhiri dulu sampai sini! Jaa!

**Salam manis,**

**Ferren**


	3. Love At First Sight

Pasca kedatangan Mavis-sensei, kelas menjadi hening. Ya, selama satu setengah jam kedepan Mavis-sensei akan mengajari mereka semua pelajaran yang bisa membuat orang **botak**. Apalagi kalau bukan **MATImatika**—ralat Matematika.

"Selamat Pagi semuaaa!" ujar Mavis-sensei ramah. Semua menjawab dengan wajah riang—palsu. Yah, meskipun gurunya terlihat ramah dan baik bukan berarti pelajarannya akan seperti itu juga, 'kan?

"Kalian tampak ceria sekali pagi ini. Baiklah, PR kemarin sudah selesai?" tanya Mavis-sensei sambil tersenyum manis. Kelas menjadi sangat-sangat hening. Bahkan suara jangkrik pun tidak terdengar. Sebagian murid memasang wajah datar, sebagian lagi sweatdrop. Ada juga yang membongkar-bongkar tasnya.

Sontak, satu kelas berteriak "**AKU TIDAK MENGERJAKAAAAAN!**" Hei, nampaknya bukan satu kelas. Tiga orang dari kelas itu tampak biasa-biasa saja. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu, Sting dan Lucy. Natsu yang notabene jarang mengerjakan PR merasa ia dimaklumi.

Sting, ia yang diketahui sebagai murid baru pasti tidak akan disalahkan jika tidak mengerjakan PR. Sedangkan Lucy, dia yang notabene murid teladan di kelas dan selalu belajar setiap detik—ralat setiap hari merasa tidak ada PR.

Bisa dipastikan, ini adalah tipuan Mavis-sensei untuk menyambut **_April Fools Day_ **yang sudah lewat. Mavis-sensei tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi murid-muridnya. "Hihi, tenang-tenang. Bercanda saja kok." ujarnya. Semua menatap Mavis-sensei horror—minus tiga murid tadi.

"Sudah kuduga." ucap Lucy, berbeda dengan Natsu "Mau bercanda atau betulan tetap saja aku tidak mengerjakan." Sting tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi ia memasang wajah datar. "Wah-wah, guru disini hebat juga dalam hal tipuan!" ujarnya dalam hati.

"Akh, sensei!" teriak murid-murid lainnya. Masih tertawa, Mavis-sensei berkata "Haha, Gomenasai. Baiklah, sekarang buka halaman 40!" sebagian murid yang masih kecewa karena ditipu, membuka halaman dengan sangat malas.

Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan pelajaran, kita tinggalkan dulu mereka selama satu setengah jam untuk menjadi **botak.**

_A Fairy Tail fanfiction  
_**Love is Sweet  
Warning : School/AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, etc.  
**_Pair : Natsu x_ _Lucy_

"Huh, pelajaran tadi lumayan sulit ya!" ujar Lucy. Sekarang, sudah jam istirahat. Jadi, pelajaran yang bisa membuat botak tadi sudah berakhir. Levy tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini. "Ah, sebenarnya tidak juga." ucapnya.

"Levy-chan enak sih, pintar matematika. Sedangkan aku? Melihat rumusnya saja sudah sakit kepala." jawab Lucy. "Ngomong-ngomong Lu-chan. Tadi, Natsu bicara apa denganmu?" tanya Levy. Lucy tertegun.

"He-Heeh? Levy-chan, ka-kau melihatnya?" Lucy balik bertanya dengan gugup dan wajah merah. Levy mengangguk, "Kau lupa? Aku kan duduk disebelahmu! Masa iya aku tidak melihat?" Lucy terdiam. Benar juga, kenapa dia tidak menyadari Levy duduk disebelahnya.

Habis, saat itu Lucy serasa memiliki dunianya sendiri. Tanpa ada orang lain, hanya dia dan Natsu saja. "Berarti kau dengar?" Levy menggeleng. "Tidak, suara fangirling teman-teman membuatku tuli. Lagipula, setelah melihat kalian berduaan aku tidak mau mengganggu, jadi aku baca novel saja." ucap Levy panjang lebar.

Lucy menghela nafas, "Yah, dia bicara soal orang yang dia sukai..." ucap Lucy. "Benarkah? Lalu siapa orang yang dia sukai?" tanya Levy dengan semangat. "Belum sempat dia bilang, Mavis-sensei masuk..." ujar Lucy lemas. Ia juga kecewa karena itu.

"Apa? Jadi tidak jadi dong? Sayang sekali!" titah Levy kecewa. Lucy mengangguk, "Yah, aku juga menyayangkan itu. Tapi aku punya firasat, kalau itu bukan aku..." ujar Lucy.

"Tenang, Natsu itu suka padamu, Lu-chan!" kata Levy. Lucy terkaget, "A-Apa? Bagaimana kau tau?" Levy tersenyum. "Dia bilang padaku!" kata Levy. "Be-Benarkah?" Levy menggangguk.

"Bo-Bohong! Levy-chan, jangan bohongi aku!"  
"Aku tidak bohong, Lu-chan! April Fools Day 'kan sudah lewat!"  
"Ta-tapi, kapan dia bilang?"  
"Jam istirahat pertama!"

Lucy tidak percaya akan hal ini, seorang Natsu menyukai dirinya? Bagaimana bisa? Ini adalah sesuatu yang **impossible! **"Jadi, dia bilang seperti apa?" tanya Lucy lagi. "Hm, dia bilang **"Orang yang membuat Lucy menangis, memang tidak bisa dimaafkan!" **dia benar-benar mencintaimu, Lu-chan!"

"Levy-chan, i-itu sih bukan bilang dia cinta padaku. Wajar saja 'kan ia berkat begitu." ucap Lucy. "Hem, menurutku tidak wajar. Dia itu seperti pacarmu saja!" timpal Levy. "Ah, jangan berpikiran sejauh itu, Levy-chan.." ujar Lucy.

"Natsu... kalau kau bisa dengar aku, maka datanglah dan katakan kau cinta padaku!" ucap Lucy dalam hati. Natsu yang tengah tertidur diatap sekolah, terbangun seketika. Temannya—lebih tepatnya **frienemy **sejatinya bertanya, "Kenapa flame-head?". Natsu membetulkan posisinya,

"Tidak, hanya saja aku seperti mendengar seseorang berbicara. Dan berhenti memanggilku begitu, Ice Brain!" ujar Natsu. Ice Brain—sebut saja Gray tertawa. "Bodoh. Aku tadi bicara dengan Gajeel! Jelas saja kau mendengarnya!" ucapnya. Natsu menggeleng,

"Tidak, ini bukan suara dua orang. Tapi seorang perempuan.." jawab Natsu. Gajeel dan Gray saling tatap. "Salamander, kau bermimpi apa hah? Tentang perempuan? Gihee!" ujar Gajeel.

"_Natsu.. kalau kau bisa dengar aku, maka datanglah dan katakan kau cinta padaku!_" kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang ditelinga Natsu. "Suara seorang perempuan... sepertinya suara yang kukenal..." Natsu mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Lucy..."

* * *

"Yap, seperti jadwal kemarin. Hari ini kita akan melakukan penghijauan dihalaman sekolah! Semua sudah siap?" ujar Kepala sekolah. Semua murid berteriak dengan semangat. "Baiklah, kalau begitu masing-masing kelompok silahkan mulai bekerja!" lanjutnya.

Sesuai kelompok yang sudah ditentukan kemarin, masing-masing kelompok mulai bekerja. Natsu dan Lucy tidak mau kalah, mereka mulai menanam bunga-bunga indah yang dibawa oleh Lucy.

Beberapa bunga yang dibawa Lucy adalah bunga Mawar, dan bunga _**H**_**_ydrangea._**Bunga Mawar yang mekar di musim semi dan dapat mekar pula di peralihan musim panas ke musim gugur.

Lalu, bunga Hydrangea yang dapat mekar di peralihan musim panas ke musim gugur. Beberapa hari lagi, musim panas akan menggantikan musim semi. Jadi di akhir musim semi ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menanamnya.

Lucy mulai mengambil bunga mawarnya, tapi sayang ia ceroboh. Ia sampai lupa kalau bunga mawar itu berduri. Dan akhirnya, jari telunjuknya tertusuk duri itu. "Ah! Durinya menusuk jariku. Aku ceroboh..." ringis Lucy. Darah mulai bercucuran keluar, Natsu yang melihatnya langsung menarik jari Lucy.

Lucy sedikit shock dengan tindakan Natsu, pipinya mulai memerah. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Natsu yang dikenal tidak waras ini sekaligus orang yang dicintainya mulai mengobati luka dijarinya itu.

Bukan, bukan dengan obat. Tapi dengan mulutnya, ya Natsu memasukkan ujung jari Lucy yang berdarah ke mulutnya dan menghisap darah yang bercucuran tersebut. Setelah ia merasa darahnya sudah berhenti mengalir, Natsu melepaskan jari Lucy dari mulutnya.

"Darahnya sudah berhenti mengalir. Lain kali hati-hati, Luce." ucap Natsu masih sambil memegang jari Lucy. Lucy mengangguk—masih dengan rona merah dipipinya. "A-Arigatou ne, Natsu..." ucapnya terbata. Natsu mulai melepaskan jari Lucy.

"Baiklah, keluarkan bunga yang satunya lagi Luce. Mawar ini, biar aku yang tanam!" titah Natsu. Lucy menuruti, ia pun mengambil bunga Hydrangea berwarna Pink dari dalam kantung plastik. Natsu tercengang melihat bunga itu.

"W-Whoa! Bunga yang indah sekali! Bunga apa ini, Luce?" tanya Natsu. "Hn? Masa kau tidak tau, Natsu?" Lucy balik bertanya. "Tidak." jawab Natsu singkat. "Ini namanya bunga Hydrangea. Bunga yang mekar di peralihan musim panas ke musim gugur." ujar Lucy panjang lebar.

"Ternyata, kau pintar memilih bunga Luce!" ujar Natsu. "Bunga ini sangat indah!" lanjut Natsu. Lucy tersenyum, "Ya, bunga ini memang indah. Warna Pinknya juga indah. Pinknya seperti rambutmu, Natsu." ucap Lucy.

"Dan seindah dirimu." timpal Natsu. Lucy terkaget, kata-kata Natsu membuatnya ingin jungkir balik dan pingsan. "Ups, gomenasai! A-Aku keceplosan.." kata Natsu. Kini, pipi Natsu dan Lucy sama-sama memerah, semerah rambut Erza. Atau bahkan lebih merah lagi.

"Ya, ti-tidak apa-apa.." ujar Lucy terbata. "Tapi Luce aku tidak berbohong." lanjut Natsu. "Eh?" Lucy tampak bingung. "Selain bunganya indah, orang yang membawanya juga indah." kata Natsu. Lucy makin memerah, ini kah yang disebut cinta? Benarkah Natsu mencintainya?

"Kau memilih warna pink? Seperti warna rambutku? Hei, sepertinya kita akan berjodoh!" goda Natsu. Kini dari pipi Lucy sudah keluar kepulan asap(?)."Ma-mana mungkin! Hanya tuhan yang tau jodoh kita!" Elak Lucy.

"Lantas, kenapa kau memilih warna Pink? tanya Natsu. "I-Itu karena pink adalah warna kesukaanku.." jawab Lucy. Natsu tersenyum, "Benrkah? Kuning juga warna kesukaanku! ujar Natsu.

Lucy menyadari, ia menyadari warna rambutnya adalah warna yang disukai Natsu. "E-Eh!?" gumam Lucy. "Pipimu merah tuh, hahaha!" ucap Natsu pada Lucy. "S-Sudah, Lupakan saja! Ayo, sekarang kita tanam! Na-nanti waktunya habis!" ujar Lucy.

"Aku memang berharap, sangat berharap. Semoga Kami-sama mendengar do'aku. Aku berharap, kita memang ditakdirkn bersama..."

* * *

"Ya, waktu habis! Saya harap, dengan penghijauan disekitar sekolah ini kalian bisa lebih mencintai alam. Sekarang, kalian boleh pulang! Jangan lupa, tanaman yang kalian tanam harus kalian rawat!" ujar Kepala sekolah. Semua murid berteriak girang.

Natsu berjalan menuju gerbang keluar, tiba-tiba seseorang memegang lengannya. "Natsu! Pulang bareng yuk!" ujar Lisanna. Natsu memasang raut muka malas, kemudian melepaskan genggaman Lisanna.

"Gomenasai, aku buru-buru. Lagipula, aku akan pulang bersama temanku." kata Natsu. "Siapa temanmu?" saat Lisanna bertanya, tiba-tiba Lucy lewat. Natsu yang melihat Lucy langsung berkata, "Dia! Luuucee! Tunggu aku! Baiklah, sampai jumpa Lisanna." ujar Natsu.

Natsu berlari menuju Lucy, meninggalkan Lisanna yang tengah terdiam. "Luce! Tunggu!" teriak Natsu lagi. Lucy pun menoleh kebelakang, "N-Natsu? Ke-kenapa?" tanya Lucy. Natsu mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau ini tuli ya? Aku memanggilmu daritadi loh!" ucap Natsu. "Eh? Go-Gomenasai! A-Aku tidak dengar..." jawab Lucy. "Hei, pulang bareng yuk?" ujar Natsu yang nafasnya sudah teratur. Lucy kembali memerah, "Pu-pulang bareng?"

Lucy benar-benar tidak percaya. Akhir-akhir ini, Natsu semakin dekat dan perhatian padanya. "Natsu.. benarkah kau mencintaiku? Apa kau dengar ucapanku saat itu?" gumam Lucy dalam hati. Tak disangka, ia melamun sambil memikirkan hal itu.

"Luce! Luce!" Natsu mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Lucy. Lucy pun tersadar, "Kau melamun terus. Mau pulang tidak?" tanya Natsu. Lucy mengangguk, "Ya, a-aku mau.." ucapnya.

Natsu dan Lucy berjalan beriringan, "Hey Luce. Ngomong-ngomong rumahmu dimana?" tanya Natsu. "Di Apartement **Fairy Hills. **Ke-Kenapa kau bertanya?" ucap Lucy. "Kau tinggal disana? Aku juga!" ujar Natsu bersemangat.

"Heh!? Be-Benarkah? A-Aku baru tau..." jawab Lucy. "Ya! Kamarmu nomor berapa, Luce?" tanya Natsu lagi. "Untuk apa kau bertanya?" ujar Lucy. Natsu tertegun, "Y-Ya, u-untuk... anu... ah! Kalau ada PR 'kan aku bisa tanya padamu!" jawab Natsu terbata.

"Kamarku nomor 204. Dilantai tiga." ucap Lucy. "Kamar nomor 204? Lantai tiga?" Natsu mencoba mengingat-ngingat kamarnya. "Oh! Kau tetanggaku! Kamarku nomor 202 dan itu juga dilantai tiga!" Lucy kaget.

"Te-tetangga!?", "Iya! Tetangga! Ehm, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu..." kata Natsu. "Aku jarang keluar kamar, biasanya didalam aku hanya menonton TV, Main Internet, dan belajar. Aku hanya keluar kalau aku diajak jalan-jalan oleh Levy-chan atau makan." jelas Lucy.

Natsu ber'oh' ria. "Aku juga jarang keluar kamar. Yah, didalam kamar aku hanya tidur, hahaha." kata Natsu. "Hey, Sting itu tumben sekali tidak terlihat?" tanya Natsu. "Oh, dia. Tadi kulihat dia pulang bersama Yukino." jawab Lucy.

Karena terlalu lama berbincang, tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan apartement. Tiba-tiba, handphone Lucy berbunyi. Tanda ada sms masuk, "Ah, dari Levy-chan..." gumamnya.

**"_Lu-chan! Hueee gomenasai! T^T Aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, aku pulang bersama Gajeel! Gomen Lu-chan!"_**tulis Levy di smsnya. Lucy pun membalas sms nya, **"_Tidak apa-apa, Levy-chan! Lagipula, aku sudah diajak pulang oleh Natsu! Ya, ternyata kami sejalur!"._**

Lucy dan Natsu memasuki lift, Natsu pun menekan tombol 3 untuk naik ke lantai tiga. Levy kembali membalas sms Lucy, _**"Whoa! Kau pulang bareng sama Natsu? Baguslah, kalian semakin dekat! Semoga sukses, Lu-chan! Aku dukung dari jauh nih!"**  
_

"Levy-chan, a-ada-ada saja..." ucap Lucy. Ia pun kembali memasukkan **iPhone**nya ke tas selempangnya. "Sms dari siapa?" tanya Natsu tiba-tiba. "Eh? Hanya dari Levy-chan kok... Me-memangnya kenapa?" jawab Lucy.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku kira dari si **muka jelek **itu." ujar Natsu. "Mu-Muka jelek? Si-siapa?" tanya Lucy, "Siapalagi kalau bukan si Sting." jawab Natsu. Lucy mulai berani untuk berbicara—tepatnya menggoda Natsu.

"Hihi, kau cemburu?" goda Lucy. Natsu terkaget dan wajahnya pun memerah, "Apa!? A-Aku ya! Maksudku ti-tidak!" jawab Natsu. Lucy tertawa kecil, "Wajahmu merah sekali." kata Lucy. "Lupakan ituuu!" timpal Natsu.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai tiga. "Aku masuk kamar dulu ya, Natsu. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, kekamarku saja!" kata Lucy. Natsu mengangguk, "Baiklah." jawabnya singkat. Lucy tersenyum, lalu masuk kekamarnya. Begitupun Natsu.

Didalam kamar, Natsu melempar tasnya dan menghampaskan tubuhnya di kasurnya. "Aku bukan baru menyadari perasaanku, tapi aku memang mencintaimu, Luce.." gumam Natsu. Sedangkan Lucy, adalah kebalikan dari Natsu.

Ia tidak melempar tasnya kesembarang arah, ia menaruhnya di atas sofa. Lalu ia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Ia mengambil selembar kertas, kemudian mulai menulis diatasnya.

**Untuk Mama di Surga,**

**Ma, lihat aku sekarang sudah berumur 17 tahun. Ya, 10 tahun sudah berlalu. Saat aku kehilangan mama diusia 7 tahun, aku masih belum rela. Tapi akhirnya, aku menyadari semua manusia pasti akan meninggalkan dunia ini.**

**Mama, mama bisa lihat aku kan? Kuharap mama tidak berprasangka buruk karena aku pulang bareng sama laki-laki! Laki-laki itu, namanya Natsu Dragneel. Laki-laki yang kusukai. Tapi ma, aku ragu kalau dia juga menyukaiku.**

**Hehehe, bukankah dia tampan ma? Aku baru melihat seorang laki-laki berambut Pink seperti dia. Bagiku, dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat rambut Pink terlihat keren! Oh, tenang saja ma! Dia laki-laki yang baik kok!**

**Dia itu, teman sekelasku di sekolah. Orangnya kadang tidak waras, tapi keren dan humoris. Dan, terkadang dia bisa menjadi lelaki yang manis dan imut, juga menyebalkan. Hihihi.**

**Oh! Berarti, mama juga melihat saat tanganku terluka? Sekarang, aku sudah sembuh! Dan ya, ini semua berkat Natsu. Oh, dan mantan pacarku datang mengangguku lagi ma! Dia itu menyebalkan sekali!**

**Tapi, aku tidak akan tertipu lagi oleh Playboy sepertinya. Hehehe, aku masih mengingat kata-kata Mama dulu! "_Kalau kamu dewasa nanti, cari pacar yang baik dan setia! Jangan sama Playboy seperti Loke!" _****Haha, aku sudah lama tidak melihat Loke! Habis, aku sudah jarang pulang kerumah bibi.**

**Mama ingat, saat keluarga Natsu datang ke rumah kita? Saat pertama kali kulihat dia, kurasa itulah yang namanya _Love At First Sight._** **Ya benar, cinta pada pandangan pertama! Dan aku masih ingat, saat dia bilang aku gadis yang aneh -_-**

**Ma, sampai disini dulu ya suratku! Karena, aku ingin mengerjakan PR Matematika ku! Jaa!**

**Oh dan satu lagi, _tolong restui aku dengan Natsu ya! Dan juga do'akan aku! Hehehe!_**

**Dari : Lucy.**

Lucy tersenyum saat menulis itu. Ya, Lucy memang selalu menulis surat untuk Mamanya. Meskipun Mamanya sudah di Surga, tapi Lucy tahu bahwa Mamanya akan selalu memperhatikannya. Surat itu, biasanya ia simpan di laci mejanya.

Balik lagi ke Natsu, tampaknya dia sehati ya sama Lucy. Ia juga tengah menulis surat untuk Igneel, Ayahnya di Surga. Pasti kalian tidak percaya kan, kalau Natsu yang terkenal tidak waras menulis surat? Tapi ini benar! Dia menulis surat untuk ayahnya sama seperti Lucy yang menulis surat untuk Mamanya!

**Yo! Ayah, bagaimana keadaanmu di Surga? Baik-baik saja 'kan? Kuharap juga begitu. Ayah, apa kau melihat Lucy? Dia temanku. Tapi sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang pacar, dan menjadi menantumu! Hehehe!**

**Ayah, bagaimana dulu Ayah bisa bertemu dengan Ibu? Apakah, kisah cinta Ayah sama seperti yang kulalui? Ah, sayangnya Ayah dan Ibu sudah tidak disini. Oh aku lupa, Hai Ibu! Kabarmu baik-baik saja 'kan bersama Ayah?**

**Ayah, Ibu aku merindukan kalian disini. Tapi, jangan khawatir! Aku tidak akan menyusul kalian cepat-cepat ke Surga! Bukan karena aku tidak mau bertemu kalian lagi, tapi karena aku ingin membuat kalian bahagia dari bumi!**

**Ayah ingat, anak dari paman Jude Heartfillia? Iya, benar. Dia yang tadi kusebutkan, Lucy Heartfillia! Huh, gomenasai karena dulu aku memacari Lisanna. Sekarang, aku tahu dia itu cuma mempermainkanku!**

**Aku putus dengannya sudah sejak tiga tahun lalu, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu ingat sih hahaha. Dan sekarang, aku akan membuat Ayah dan Ibu bahagia! Aku akhirnya, jatuh cinta pada Lucy setelah putus dengan Lisanna!**

**Tenang Ayah, Ibu! Ini bukan karena paksaan, tapi aku memang tulus. Aku mencintai dia, sejak pandangan pertama. Tepatnya, setengah tahun sebelum Ayah menyusul Ibu. Aku masih ingat, saat dulu aku mengejeknya gadis yang aneh.**

**Oi, tapi sekarang aku menarik kata-kataku itu! Aku juga menyesal, kenapa aku lebih memilih Lisanna saat itu daripada Lucy! Geez, sekali lagi aku minta maaf Ayah-Ibu!**

**Kalian tau, aku tadi baru saja membuatnya merona merah! Waa! Tapi bukan karena aku Pervert! Aku berusaha meyakinkan dia saja, bahwa aku mencintainya! Dia juga tadi berhasil membuatku merona merah. Tunggu! Tapi aku bukan banci!**

**Saat melihat Lucy pertama kali, hatiku langsung berdebar. Padahal, aku masih pacaran dengan Lisanna. Tapi, aku putus dengan Lisanna bukan karena itu! Tapi karena, Lisanna mengecewakanku. Seperti yang tadi kubilang, dia mempermainkanku!**

**Dan ternyata, Pacar Lisanna—sekarang sudah mantan itu mantan pacar Lucy! Ayah, Ibu. Lihat, putramu ini bisa menjadi gentle 'kan? Iya. Aku tidak akan membuat Lucy menangis lagi! Tidak untuk kedua kalinya!**

**Hm, kurasa sampai disini dulu ya, Ayah, Ibu. Aku capek nih! Dan satu lagi, _Tolong do'akan aku, dan jangan lupa restui aku dengan Lucy ya!  
Dari : Natsu_**

Natsu mengakhiri surat pada Ayah, Ibunya disurga. Lalu ia menyimpan surat itu dilaci nya. Entah kenapa, ia memang sangat ingin menulis surat untuk Ayah Ibunya saat ini. Ya, meskipun dengan tulisan yang pas-pas'an.

"Uh, aku masih ada PR Matematika!" ujar Natsu sambil menepuk jidatnya. Buru-buru ia mengeluarkan bukunya dari tasnya yang tergeletak. Lalu ia membaca soal Matematika itu.

"Sialan, ini terlalu sulit. Aku tanya Lucy saja, ah!" ucapnya. Kemudian, ia bergegas menuju kamar Lucy yang hanya berjarak dua kamar dari kamarnya. Sampai didepan kamar Lucy, ia pun mulai mengetuk pintu.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* **

Lucy membuka pintu, dan ia tercengang melihat Natsu didepan kamarnya. "N-Natsu?"

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

Yoo! Minna-saan~ Geez, gomenasai updatenya lama! Hee, ini sudah dibumbui sedikit moment Romance! Hehe, ada kah yang bingung dengan Bunga Hydrangea itu? Seperti yang dijelaskan Lucy tadi. Itu adalah bunga khas Jepang yang tumbuh di peralihan musim panas ke musim gugur.

Untuk mengetahui detilnya dan wujudnya, silahkan search google dan baca tante Wikipedia ! Dan, ini sudah kuperpanjang! Lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya! Hehe, beberapa moment Romance diatas, ada yang aku ambil dari Sinetron yang—**tidak sengaja **aku tonton.

Huh, dan gomenasai kalau alurnya sangat-sangat berantakan! Akhir kata, Review please? Review kalian sangat dibutuhkan. Untuk penyemangatku pastinya! Kritik dan saran sangat diterima, saran boleh juga berupa ide moment-moment humor/romance lainnya.

Kalau cocok, akan kumasukkan moment itu ke chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Jadi? sekali lagi Review sangat dibutuhkan. Hargai kerja keras author , Sampai disini dulu bacotanku(?). Jaa!

Salam,

**Ferren**


	4. Natsu and Sting's conflict

"Ya sebentar..." ujar Lucy. Ia pun membuka pintu, dan mendapati Natsu tengah berdiri didepannya. "Yo Luce! Apakah aku mengganggumu?" sapa Natsu. Lucy terbelalak, tapi ia mencoba tenang. Jangan sampai dia jadi _blushing _lagi.

"Oh, Natsu. Tidak kok, aku juga tidak sedang sibuk. Silahkan masuk!" ucap Lucy ramah. Natsu pun masuk, setelah dipersilahkan duduk ia pun duduk. "Natsu, kau mau minum apa?" tanya Lucy. "Ah, tidak usah repot-repot Luce!" jawab Natsu. "Jangan begitu, kau tamu. Baiklah, sebentar ya!" ujar Lucy.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan Natsu. Natsu memperhatikan sekeliling, "Wh-whoa. Ruangan Lucy sa-sangat rapi..." gumam Natsu. Tiba-tiba Lucy datang membawa dua gelas teh dan sepiring biskuit. "Nah, ini. Silahkan diminum dan dimakan." ujar Lucy.

Natsu mengangguk, Lucy duduk di sofa lain yang berdekatan dengan sofa Natsu. "Jadi, Natsu. Kau kesini... ada urusan apa?" tanya Lucy. "Aku ingin bertanya PR Matematika..." jawab Natsu. "Oh! Apakah sulit? Aku juga sedikit kesulitan." ucap Lucy.

Natsu mengangguk, "Yah, kau tau kan matematika memang kejam?". "Ngomong-ngomong, tumben sekali kau mau mengerjakan PR!" ledek Lucy. Natsu berkeringat dingin, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin mengerjakan PR.

Padahal sebelumnya, jika ia kesulitan ia tidak akan mengerjakan PRnya. "Ah, a-aku tidak tau sih kenapa. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mengerjakannya." jawab Natsu terbata sambil menggaruk kepalanya—yang tidak gatal. Lucy tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

_A Fairy Tail_ fanfiction  
**Love is Sweet  
Warning : School/AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, etc.  
**Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima.  
_**Pair : Natsu x Lucy  
**_Don't Like, don't read!

* * *

"Baiklah, mana yang susah?" tanya Lucy. "Bagiku, semuanya." Lucy bersweat drop, "Baiklah. Mulai dari nomor satu. Caranya begini." Lucy mulai menuliskan rumus-rumus nya di secarik kertas yang ia sediakan.

Natsu manggut manggut melihat Lucy menjelaskan caranya. "Kau mengerti 'kan?" tanya Lucy. "Tidak." jawab Natsu. Lucy ambruk dari sofanya. Natsu tertawa, "Bercanda! Aku mengerti! Arigatou ne, Lucy!" ucap Natsu.

Lucy mengangguk, setelah ambruk kepalanya sedikit pusing. Lucy mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil biskuit dipiring yang hanya tinggal satu. Ya, daritadi dia dan Natsu memakan semuanya. Sebenarnya, Natsu yang paling banyak makan.

Tak diduga, Natsu juga ingin mengambil biskuit tersebut. Jadi? Ya, pada akhirnya kedua tangan mereka menyatu. Natsu dan Lucy saling menatap, lalu semburat merah muncul di pipi mereka masing-masing.

Posisi tangannya saat ini, Natsu berada di atas tangan Lucy. "Go-Gomen! Kalau kau mau makan lagi, ambil saja.." ujar Lucy memecahkan keheningan. "Kau saja yang ambil. Lagipula, aku sudah makan banyak." kata Natsu mengalah.

"Ka-Kau saja. Tidak apa-apa kok, aku juga masih banyak." titah Lucy. Selama beberapa detik, mereka saling menunjuk. Hingga akhirnya Natsu memutuskan kalau biskuit itu akan dibagi dua. Lucy setuju.

"Hey Luce. Kita sudah pernah membahas ini, tapi saat itu aku belum sempat mengatakan semuanya." ujar Natsu. Lucy memasang tampang bingung, "Hm? Membahas apa?"

"Tentang orang yang kau suka. Dan orang yang kusuka." jawab Natsu. Lucy terkaget, hampir saja ia tersedak. Tapi tidak jadi(?). "Oh, itu. Ja-Jadi... kau ingin kita membahas itu lagi?" ujar Lucy. Natsu mengangguk.

Natsu meraih tangan Lucy dan meletakkannya didepan dadanya. Lucy kembali memerah, Lucy dapat merasakan detakan jantung Natsu yang amat cepat. "Apa kau dapat merasakannya, Luce? Inilah jantungku, saat berada didekatmu." ucap Natsu.

Lucy mengangguk, "Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa... Aku mencintaimu." kata Natsu. Mata Lucy terbelalak, bahkan hampir terlepas(?). "E-Eh!? Ka-Kau tidak bohong 'kan?" tanya Lucy. Natsu menggeleng.

"Natsu sebenarnya... aku juga..." kata Lucy. Natsu langsung menampakkan cengiran khasnya, "Lucy..." ucap Natsu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Lucy, "E-Eh!?" Lucy kaget. "Kenapa kaget? Inikan yang biasa dilakukan kekasih!" timpal Natsu.

"Aku tau, ta-tapi... a-aku..." Lucy terbata. "Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Diam saja. Aku tidak akan menggigitmu kok!" kata Natsu sambil tertawa. Lucy menelan ludah, inikah waktunya? Ciuman pertama nya, yang dilakukan olehnya dan Natsu?

"Ba-Baiklah..." ujar Lucy. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara keras terdengar, "Luce! Bangun Luce! Kau mengigau!". Lucy langsung membuka matanya, "Na-Natsu!?" ujarnya kaget.

"Ke-Kenapa kau ada disini!?" tanya Lucy. "Kau lupa? Aku datang kesini tadi. Dan saat membuka pintu, kau malah pingsan! Dan kau tadi mengigau!" jelas Natsu panjang lebar. Lucy menggaruk pipinya, "A-Aku mengigau? Mengigau tentang apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Hem, aku sudah lupa." jawab Natsu. Lucy langsung terjatuh dari kasurnya—alias ambruk lagi. "Lupakan itu. Niatmu kesini apa?" tanya Lucy. "PR Matematika ini, tolong ajari aku. Dan tolong jangan bertanya, kenapa aku tumben mau mengerjakan PR ini!" ucap Natsu.

"Kejadiannya... hampir sama seperti mimpiku..." gumam Lucy dalam hati. Ia dengan tekun mengajari Natsu. Siapa sangka, Natsu yang terkenal tidak waras ini ternyata sulit juga untuk diajari. (Readers : Ya iyalah!)

_**"Hampir saja tadi... aku tidak menyangka kalau itu mimpi..."**_

* * *

"Apa!? Jadi, Natsu datang ke kamarmu!?" tanya Levy. Ia baru saja mendengar cerita kejadian kemarin dari Lucy. Lalu Lucy mengangguk, bahkan saat dia datang aku sempat pingsan dan..." omongan Lucy terpotong. "Dan?"

"Aku bermimpi, dia menyatakan cintanya padaku dan aku hampir saja me-menci—ya kau taulah." ujar Lucy. Pipinya memerah mengingat kejadian itu, ia juga masih bingung kenapa ia bisa bermimpi seperti itu.

"Whoaa! Benarkan, sudah kubilang. Kalian itu jodoh! Dan pasti, mimpimu akan menjadi kenyataan!" ujar Levy. "Ma-mana mungkin Levy-chan! I-itu 'kan cuma mimpi!" timpal Lucy. "Kita bertaruh. Kalau kalian nanti jadian, traktir aku makan burger!" ucap Levy.

Lucy mengangguk mantap, "Baiklah! Tapi kalau tidak, kau yang traktir aku ya, Levy-chan!" Dan mereka pun saling berjabat kelingking(?)—lebih tepatnya janji kelingking.

Natsu tengah duduk di bangku taman, angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus dengan sejuknya. Membuat ia merasa ingin tertidur disana. "Omongan Lucy kemarin..." Natsu bergumam. "Apa maksudnya, ya?"

_**"Natsu sebenarnya... aku juga..."**_

Sebelumnya, Natsu bilang pada Lucy bahwa ia sudah lupa akan perkataan Lucy saat dia mengigau. Tapi, itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Tidak mungkin kan, baru saja 5 detik Lucy mengigau Natsu sudah lupa. Walaupun Natsu orangnya tidak waras.

Natsu menatap langit, "Luce, apakah bisikan yang kudengar itu.. adalah perintah untuk menyatakan cinta padamu?" gumamnya. Seseorang tak sengaja lewat, lalu ia mendekati Natsu perlahan. Natsu yang pendengarannya tajam, langsung menoleh kebelakang.

Ia mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai Pirang tengah berdiri. "Ha-Halo, Natsu-san!" ucapnya. Natsu memalingkan wajahnya, "Laki-laki playboy itu lagi." gumamnya.

Pemuda itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sting. "Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Natsu dingin. Sting mendekati Natsu, lalu ia duduk dibangku Natsu. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu, Natsu-san." ujar Sting.

Masih dengan tampang sok _cool_-nya, Natsu berkata "Berbicara apa? Kalau tidak penting, lebih baik kau pergi." Sting tersenyum, "Jangan dekati Lucy lagi." ucap Sting singkat. Natsu terbelalak, "Kau bilang apa?"

"Jangan dekati Lucy lagi. Ayolah, Natsu-san. Dia itu pacarku." Sting mengulang perkataannya, "Pacarmu?" tanya Natsu. Sting mengangguk sambil membenarkan rambutnya. "Ya, dia punya Sting yang keren ini." ucapnya sambil bergaya.

Natsu menatap Sting dengan tatapan _dasar-sok-keren-sekaligus-ingin-muntah. _"Jangan berbicara macam-macam. Kau mencampakkannya." ujar Natsu kemudian. Sting terbengong_-_bengong.

"Be-Berita darimana itu!? Apakah aku masuk **infotaiment**!?" ucap Sting panik. "Sudah, jangan bercanda. Candaanmu tidak lucu." timpal Natsu. "Natsu-san, beritahu aku. Kau tau berita itu darimana?" tanya Sting. "Apa kulempar saja orang ini." gumam Natsu dalam hati.

* * *

Lucy membuka tasnya, ia mendapati sebuah buku acak-acakan dan jelek didalam tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan buku itu dari tasnya. Setelah beberapa saat mengamati, ia baru ingat bahwa itu adalah buku Matematika Natsu.

Ia membuka buku itu, benar saja tertulis nama **Natsu Dragneel, **pemuda yang dicintainya. "Aku lupa, aku harus mengembalikan ini." Lucy bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Ia mencoba mencari Natsu, instingnya mengatakan bahwa Natsu sedang ada di taman sekolah. Dan benar saja, tampak Natsu disana. Hei, tapi bukan hanya Natsu disana ada Sting juga!

Niat Lucy untuk mengembalikan buku Natsu diurungkannya. Lucy memilih bersembunyi dibelakang pohon besar yang tak jauh dari Natsu dan Sting. "Mereka.. sedang apa berduaan disini?" gumam Lucy.

Daripada ia makin **kepo, **lebih baik dia mencari tau dengan cara mendengarkan dan menyaksikan secara _**LIVE.** _"Akui saja Natsu-san. Saat ini aku di incar sama wartawan. Jadi, mohon kerjasamanya." Lucy mendengarkan omongan Sting yang mulai tidak nyambung.

Natsu memasang tampang jijik, "Hubungannya sama aku apa?" tanya Natsu. "Natsu-san, kau akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Lucy. Apakah kalian pacaran?" tanya Sting. "Jangan berlagak jadi wartawan!" teriak Natsu.

Lucy yang menonton secara _**LIVE**_acara—ralat kejadian ini berusaha menahan tawanya. Yang bener saja, ini fanfic atau film komedi sih? Itupun masih sebuah rahasia. Oke, silahkan abaikan.

"Tapi Natsu-san, walau bagaimanapun kau tidak akan mendapatkan Lucy." ucap Sting. Kini ia sudah kembali normal, Natsu nampak bingung "Maksudmu?"

Sting tersenyum, "Hahaha. Jelas saja, dia 'kan milikku." ujar Sting santai. Dari belakang pohon, Lucy sudah mengaruk-garuk batang pohon—sebenarnya tidak sih. Biar lebih dramatis saja hahaha. Abaikan.

"Dulu dia milikmu, tapi sekarang bukan." ucap Natsu. Sting menaikkan satu alisnya, "Berhenti mengatakan itu, Natsu-san. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tetap milikku." jawab Sting.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Lisanna?" Natsu mulai memanas-manasi Sting. Ekspresi Lucy mulai serius, melihat adegan komedi tadi sudah digantikan oleh adegan konflik.

Sting terdiam, "Dia pacarmu 'kan?" tanya Natsu lagi. Sting menghela nafas, "Lebih tepatnya, mantan pacar." jawab Sting singkat. "Kau berpacaran dengan dia, padahal kau masih berpacaran dengan Lucy. Dan kau tidak tau, kalau Lisanna juga sudah punya pacar." ucap Natsu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Natsu-san. Jangan sok tau." ujar Sting. "Kau menganggapku sok tau, karena kau memang tidak pernah tau bahwa—" omongan Natsu terpotong oleh bunyi bel tanda masukkan.

Natsu berjalan meninggalkan Sting, "Ingat. Urusan kita belum selesai." ucap Natsu pada Sting. Lucy yang tadi dibelakang pohon, sudah berlari menuju kelas. Lebih baik, dia mengembalikan buku Natsu dikelas saja.

Tapi satu yang membuatnya penasaran, darimana Natsu tau pacar Sting dulu namanya Lisanna? Dan lagi, darimana dia tau kalau Lisanna juga sudah punya pacar? Apa maksud semua ini? Apakah Natsu ada hubungan dengan Lisanna?

"Sepertinya, aku harus menonton konflik mereka lagi, nanti. Dan kupastikan, tidak akan terlewat satu adegan pun!" ucap Lucy. Ia pun masuk ke kelasnya, lalu mengembalikan buku Natsu.

"Ah buku ku! Arigatou, Luce! Untung saja, kalau tidak aku akan dihukum lagi!" ucap Natsu. "Kau pikun, Natsu." jawab Lucy. "Apa!? Aku tidak!" ujar Natsu. Lucy tertawa kecil.

"Luce sepulang sekolah nanti, ikut aku ke taman sekolah." ujar Natsu. "Eh?" Lucy membelalakkan matanya, ia menatap mata onyx Natsu dalam. Nampaknya akan terjadi pembicaraan serius nanti.

"Tidak usah tanya untuk apa. Ikut saja. Sudah, duduk sana. Sebentar lagi, Mavis-sensei pasti masuk." ucap Natsu. Lucy mengangguk, lalu kembali ke kursi nya. "Kira-kira, untuk apa Natsu mengajakku ke taman?" Lucy bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Waaah! Akhirnya bisa update juga chapter 4 nya! Gomen, kemarin-kemarin itu lagi sibuk ikut classmeeting. Jadinya gak sempet buat ngeupdate karena agak capek T^T

Ehm, oke kita bahas soal fanfic. Di chapter sini, sudah mulai muncul konflik antara Natsu dan Sting. Jadi, apakah kalian sudah siap untuk beberapa konflik KDRT lainnya? /salah.

Uhuk, maksudnya konflik antara Natsu dan Sting yang memperebutkan Lucy? Oh dan gomen sekali lagi. Ada beberapa kata-kata yang tidak pantas untuk dimasukkan eheh.

Sebenarnya itu ditulis, untuk nambah kesan humor nya aja. Tapi silahkan abaikan kalau kalian tidak berniat membaca bagian itu xD Kalau begitu, silahkan ditunggu next chapternya.

Akhir kata, review please? Review kalian adalah penyemangat ku!~ Kalau begitu aku akhiri dulu, sampai bertemu di next chapter! Jaa!  
**Salam manis,**

**Ferren**


	5. Lisanna

Di dalam hati, Lucy bertanya-tanya. _**"Natsu mengajakku kencan—salah maksudku ketemuan! Ini kesempatan, ini kesempataaan!"**_ucapnya didalam hati. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, membuat Levy jadi penasaran kenapa tingkah Lucy jadi aneh.

"Lu-chan?" Tegur Levy. Lucy langsung terkaget, "I-Iya. A-ada apa ya, Levy-chan?" tanyanya terbata. Levy menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu, Lu-chan?" ujar Levy. Lucy memegangi pipinya yang memanas.

"I-Ini.. Anu.. oh, karena panas! Ruangan ini panas sekali!" jawab Lucy. "Lu-chan, jangan bohong padaku." ucap Levy. "Si-Siapa yang bohong! Aku serius!" ujar Lucy. "Pasti kau begitu, karena Natsu. Iya 'kan?".

Lucy makin memanas, dan wajahnya semakin memerah. _**"Sudah kuduga."** _ujar Levy dalam hati. "Oh ayolah, tenang Lu-chan. Ceritakan baik-baik padaku." tambah Levy. Lucy mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

Karena tadi terlalu grogi, nafasnya jadi tidak teratur. Lucy menarik nafas panjang, lalu ia menghela nafas panjang pula. "Iya.. i-ini soal Natsu.." ujar Lucy. Levy menyengir jahil, "Dia kenapa? Dia mengajakmu kencan?" tanya Levy.

"Apa!? Itu tidak! Dia-Dia.. hanya mengajakku ketemuan, itu saja!" jawab Lucy. "Benarkah? Lalu untuk apa dia mengajakmu ketemuan?" tambah Levy. "I-Itu aku tidak tau!" ujar Lucy. "Mencurigakan..."

"Oh, sudahlah Levy-chan! Aku juga tidak tau kenapa, tapi..." Lucy menengok ke luar jendela. "Tapi?" Levy tidak sabaran menunggu kelanjutan kisahnya(?). "Tapi.. kenapa dia mengajakku. Hanya berdua saja.." lanjut Lucy.

"Itu artinya, dia mau bicara serius padamu, Lu-chan!" timpal Levy. "Aku tau, tapi.. bicara apa? aku penasaran akan hal itu.." ujar Lucy. "Ingat, nanti kalau jadian traktir aku makan burger!" ledek Levy.

"Levy-chaan! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, itu tidak mungkin!" ucap Lucy. Levy tertawa kecil, "Menurut analisa ku, kalian pasti jadian. Bisa dilihat dari kedekatan kalian!" Levy kembali meledek.

"SSSHT! Sudahlah Levy-chan. Mavis-sensei sudah masuk tuh." ujar Lucy. Levy menuruti Lucy, benar Mavis-sensei sudah masuk. "Selamat pagi, anak-anak! Nah, kemarin ada PR 'kan? silahkan kumpulkan sekarang!" ucap Mavis-sensei tanpa basa-basi.

Masing-masing murid maju kedepan, sambil membawa buku PR mereka tentunya. "Wah, Natsu. Tumben sekali kau mengerjakan PR! Biasanya, nilaimu di PR selalu kosong." ujar Mavis-sensei.

Natsu menggaruk kepalanya—yang tidak gatal. "I-Itu karena.. Lu, ah salah. Maksud ku karena.. aku kemarin lagi bosan! Jadi, lebih enak mengerjakan PR!" jawab Natsu terbata, membuat Mavis-sensei sedikit curiga.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau boleh duduk." ujar Mavis-sensei. Natsu menghela nafas, _**"Jangan sampai ada yang tau, apa alasanku sebenarnya." **_ucap Natsu dalam hati. "Sekarang, buka halaman 115! Dan kerjakan soal yang ada!" suruh Mavis-sensei.

Semua murid menurutinya, tak mau ambil pusing sama pelajaran ayo kita biarkan mereka belajar. Soalnya, author juga gak pintar nulis rumus matematika. ehem, abaikan.

* * *

_A Fairy Tail fanfiction  
_**Love is Sweet  
****Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima  
****Warning : Shool/AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, etc.  
**Pair : Natsu x Lucy  
_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

* * *

Ini sudah waktu istirahat, Lucy dan Levy sedang berada di kantin. "Lu-chan, nampaknya kau kurang nafsu makan." ucap Levy khawatir. "Ah tidak kok. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu.." jawab Lucy malas.

"Ayolah, Lu-chan. Jangan tegang begitu." ujar Levy. "Aku berusaha Levy-chan! Ukh, tapi setiap aku mencoba melupakannya, selalu wajah Natsu yang ku ingat! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa!" Lucy memukul-mukul jidatnya.

"Kalau seperti ini terus, aku bisa gila." ucap Lucy. Levy tersenyum kecil, "Levy-chan, kau kenal Lisanna?" tanya Lucy. "Lisanna? Oh, tentu saja aku kenal!" jawab Levy.

"Dia 'kan anak kelas 3C. Dia teman sekelasku waktu SD." tambah Levy. Lucy mengangguk-angguk, "Hm.. lalu dia punya hubungan apa dengan Natsu?" tanya Lucy lagi. Levy mencoba mengingat-ingat,

**_"Kalau aku beritahu Lu-chan.. pasti dia sedih. Akh, lebih baik jangan kuberitau."_ **gumam Levy dalam hati. "Levy-chan! Kenapa kau bengong?" Lucy menyadarkan Levy yang tengah bengong.

Levy tersentak, "A-Ah. Maaf, Lisanna dan Natsu tidak ada hubungang apa-apa kok! Mereka cuma teman baik.." jawab Levy. Lucy menghela nafas, "Oh begitu." gumam Lucy. Ia merasa sangat lega.

Di dalam hati, perasaan Levy bercampur aduk. Antara harus senang atau tidak, senang karena Lucy juga bahagia. Tapi merasa sangat sangat bersalah karena sudah membohongi sahabatnya ini.**_  
_**

**"Maafkan aku, _Lu-chan..." _**ujar Levy dalam hati. "Ah, Levy-chan. Aku pergi toilet dulu ya?" ucap Lucy. Levy mengangguk, "Jangan lama-lama, Lu-chan!" teriaknya. Lucy mengangguk lalu berlari menuju toilet.

"Ah, segarnya." ucap Lucy. "Oh ya, Levy-chan masih di kantin. Aku harus cepat!" gumam Lucy. Ia berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah. Tapi sepertinya, hari ini hari sial Lucy. Dia berlari terlalu cepat tanpa pengaman(?) dan pada akhirnya...

**BRUKKKK!**

Lucy menabrak seseorang. "Aw, sakit sekali..." ucap Lucy. Ia mengelus elus kepalanya yang terhantuk tadi. "Maaf! A-Aku tidak melihatmu..." Lucy segera meminta maaf. Ternuata yang dia tabrak adalah seorang siswi sebayanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa! Aku juga salah, aku tidak hati-hati." Siswi itu mengelus kepalanya juga. _**"Sepertinya.. aku pernah melihatnya.. tapi dimana?"**_gumam Lucy dalam hati setelah ia melihat siapa korbannya sebenarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku Lucy Heartfillia. Maafkan aku sudah menabrakmu. Soalnya aku buru-buru..." ujar Lucy lagi. Siswi itu tersenyum, "Tadi 'kan aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa. Oh, aku Lisanna Strauss. Salam kenal, Lucy-san!" ucap Lisanna ramah.

Lucy membelalakkan matanya, "Ah ya. Salam kenal juga, Lisanna.." ucap Lucy. _**"Jadi, ini yang namanya Lisanna! Tapi.. kenapa aku merasa pernah melihatnya?Sebenarnya dia siapa?"** _Lucy mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Lucy terkejut, kini ia sudah mengingat jelas dimana ia bertemu Lisanna sebelumnya. "Maaf! Aku buru-buru. Aku duluan ya!" ucap Lucy. Lucy langsung berlari meninggalkan Lisanna, melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kantin.

Sepeninggal Lucy, Lisanna masih berdiri ditempat. "Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya. Dia mirip mantan pacar Sting, dan.. Oh!" Lisanna membulatkan matanya, "Dia yang waktu itu pulang bersama Natsu 'kan? Sialan! Harusnya tadi aku memarahinya!" ucap Lisanna.

_**"Itu.. Itu Lisanna! Gadis selingkuhan Sting! Jadi.. dia ya.." **_gumam Lucy dalam hatinya. "Lu-chan! Lama sekali!" ujar Levy saat Lucy sudah kembali dari toilet. Lucy tertawa, "Haha, gomene. Aku tadi kena kasus!" ucap Lucy.

"HAH!? KASUS APA!?" tanya Levy. "Aku menabrak seorang siswi, hahaha." jawab Lucy. Levy menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Jadi, siapa siswi yang kau tabrak?" tanya Levy lagi. "Lisanna. Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa.." jantung Levy berdetak.

_"**Jangan... Jangan sampai Lu-chan tau.."**_Levy merasa sangat khawatir kebohongannya terungkap. "Dia itu, selingkuhan Sting." ujar Lucy lemas. Levy tersentak, "Jadi.. Jadi dia!?"

Lucy mengangguk, "Aku ingat jelas wajahnya.." ucap Lucy lagi. "Sabar, Lu-chan. Lupakan hal itu, sekarang waktunya untuk menempuh masa depan yang lebih baik!" Levy menyemangati Lucy.

Lucy tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih. Levy-chan." ucap Lucy. Lucy merasa sangat sangat bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti Levy. "Sekarang, ayo kita kekelas!" Lucy mengangguk. Ia dan Levy pun pergi ke kelas.

* * *

Selama pelajaran, Lucy mencoba tenang. Karena mengingat akan bertemu dengan Natsu, ia jadi tidak bisa tenang. _**"Uh... Sabar Lucy, sabar! 1 menit lagi!"** _gumamnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Sekarang, kita akhiri dulu pelajarannya. Kalian boleh pulang!" ucap Happy-sensei. "AYE SIR!" jawab semua murid. Lucy bergegas memasukkan buku-bukunya, "Lu-chan. Aku pulang duluan ya. Semoga beruntung!" ucap Levy.

Lucy mengangguk, "Hati-hati, Levy-chan!" balasnya. Lucy bergegas menuju taman sekolah, mungkin Natsu sudah ada disana duluan. Karena tadi, Natsu keluar lebih dulu dari dirinya.

Lucy telah sampai di taman tempat Natsu menunggu, sebelumnya dari kejauhan ia seperti mendengar suara-suara teriakkan seperti orang berkelahi. Tapi dia pikir, itu hanyalah suara teman-temannya.

Tapi setelah ia benar-benar sampai, ia melihat semuanya. Ternyata suara tadi, bukan dari teman-temannya. Melainkan itu adalah suara dua orang siswa ditaman yang ia datangi yang ternyata—

"Lucy itu pacarku. Natsu-san jangan menganggunya lagi, karena dia bukan siapa-siapamu." —adalah suara Natsu dan Sting. "Sudah kubilang, lalu Lisanna itu siapa hah? Dia juga pacarmu 'kan?" balas Natsu.

"Jangan sok tahu, Natsu-san. Aku dan dia sudah tidak berpacaran lagi." ucap Sting. "Ya, tapi karena dia kau jadi mencampakkan Lucy." titah Natsu. "Sudahlah, Natsu-san. Jangan buat aku _**flashback. **_Aku sedih nih." ujar Sting sambil mengusap matanya.

"JANGAN BERAKTING!" Ucap Natsu sambil menatap Sting jijik. Ehem, baiklah. Mungkin ini bakal jadi konflik komedi lagi deh. "Kau membuat Lucy menangis.." ucap Natsu. Sting menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Itu satu kesalahan. Tapi, tanpa sadar kau berbuat dua kesalahan. Kau berpacaran dengan Lisanna tanpa tahu bahwa—" Natsu menekan kalimatnya, "—bahwa dia sudah memiliki seorang pacar." lanjut Natsu.

"Oh, Natsu-san. Jangan mengarang, Lisanna berkata padaku bahwa dia tidak punya pacar. Bagaimana bisa kau tahu dia punya pacar?" ujar Sting santai. "KARENA AKULAH PACARNYA!" Sting membulatkan matanya, "Jadi.."

Lucy yang mendengarnya, tak sanggup menahan air mata. Ia pun berlari meninggalkan konflik tersebut. Ia tidak ingin hatinya kembali sakit, ia tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi.

Lucy berlari tanpa tujuan, hingga akhirnya ia terduduk sambil menangis di taman samping sekolah. "Kehilangan Sting sudah satu masalah. Jangan Natsu lagi.. Jangan.." ucap Lucy disela-sela tangisannya.

Lucy tidak dapat menerimanya, ia tidak mau menerima kenyataan. Dia mengusap air matanya, "Tidak.. Tidak boleh ada air mata lagi. Aku harus kuat.." gumamnya. Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis bersurai putih mendatanginya.

"Hai, Lucy-san." sapa gadis itu. Lucy terkaget, "Lisanna?" Lisanna tersenyum, "Ya ini aku. Sedang apa disini?" tanya Lisanna ramah. "Aku hanya ingin lihat-lihat kok." jawab Lucy. Kini air matanya, sudah mengering. Ia juga sudah berdiri dari duduknya tadi.

Lisanna ber'oh' ria. "Ngomong-ngomong, Lucy-san. Aku ingin berbicara padamu. Kau punya waktu 'kan?" ujar Lisanna. Lucy mengangguk, "Baguslah. Karena aku ingin kau membantuku." ucap Lisanna.

Lucy nampak bingung, "Membantu? Membantu apa?" tanya Lucy. "Tolong jauhi Natsu." ucap Lisanna. Lucy membelalakkan matanya, "Dia itu.. pacarku. Tapi bodohnya aku tertipu oleh Sting dan melepaskan Natsu.." tambah Lisanna.

"Lalu, hubungannya denganku apa?" tanya Lucy dingin. "Kau orang yang dekat dengan Natsu. Dan, kurasa kalian sangatlah mesra. Tapi kumohon, jauhi Natsu. Karena dia, hanya akan jadi milikku seorang diri saja." jawab Lisanna.

Lucy terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa." jawabnya. "Natsu adalah orang yang kusukai. Aku juga tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja, karena—" Lucy menelan ludahnya, "—Sting yang kau pacari, adalah mantan pacarku." tambah Lucy.

Lisanna terkejut, "Ja-Jadi.. Gadis yang waktu itu.. Lucy-san!?" Lucy mengangguk, "Tapi Lucy-san, aku—" Lisanna mencoba berkata-kata. "Terlambat." potong Lucy. "Permintaan maaf tidak diterima saat ini, aku benar-benar kecewa padamu Lisanna." lanjut Lucy.

"Jadi maaf saja, aku tidak bisa membantumu dalam hal itu. Sampai jumpa." Lucy berjalan meninggalkan Lisanna. Lisanna menatap kepergian Lucy dari jauh, "Dia pikir aku akan menyerah?" gumam Lisanna dengan senyumannya.

* * *

Lucy berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, berniat untuk pulang. Tapi sial, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak ingin ia temui saat ini. "Kau kemana? Kau lupa soal janji kita?" tanya orang itu.

Lucy menyembunyikan matanya dibawah poninya yang sempat basah karena air mata tadi. "Hei, kenapa kau diam?" tanya orang itu lagi. Lucy mengangkat wajahnya, menatap orang itu.

_"Saat ini, berusaha tersenyum adalah hal terbaik." _pikir Lucy. "Ah, maaf. Tadi aku diminta membantu Guru. Jadi, aku tidak sempat. Lain kali saja ya? Aku buru-buru pulang, nih." ujar Lucy.

"Tunggu." ujar orang itu. Dia menggenggam tangan Lucy erat, "Kalau begitu, aku akan bicarakan sekarang." ujarnya. "Cukup Natsu." timpal Lucy. Orang itu—Natsu terheran-heran.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'cukup'?" tanya Natsu. Lucy menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan tangis. "Sebenarnya, kau tidak pernah tau." Natsu menaikkan satu alisnya, apa maksudnya itu?

"Dan kau, tidak akan pernah tau bahwa—" Lucy meneguk ludah, "—bahwa kau sangat bodoh." lanjut Lucy sambil tertawa. Masih dengan tampang bingung, Natsu pun berkata "Heh? Kau ini.. memang aneh, Luce!"

_**"Dasar gadis aneh!"  
"Siapa yang kau panggil aneh, bodoh!"  
"Jelas saja kau! Kau gadis teraneh yang pernah kutemui!"  
"Dan kau laki-laki terbodoh yang pernah kulihat!"**_

_"Kata-kata yang pernah diucapkannya di awal pertemuan kami..." _pikir Lucy. "Yasudah, aku mau pulang dulu." ujar Lucy, belum sempat ia melangkah sebuah suara terdengar. "NATSUUUU!"

Ternyata, itu suara Lisanna. "Lisanna, mau apa kesini?" tanya Natsu dengan nada malas. Lucy masih membeku ditempat, "Ayo pulang bersama, Natsu!" jawab Lisanna sambil tersenyum manis.

Tanpa basa-basi, Lucy langsung berlari meninggalkan Natsu dan Lisanna. _"Sial! Ini semua gara-gara gadis ini! Aku harus mengejar Lucy!" _pikir Natsu. Natsu mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Lisanna di lengan kanannya.

"Lis! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Natsu. "Eh? Tidak! Kau pasti akan mengejar Lucy-san 'kan? Tidak akan kubiarkan!" bantah Lisanna, ia mempererat cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Natsu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau melepaskanku!?" teriak Natsu lagi. "Karena aku tau, kau hanya mencintaiku! Bukan Lucy-san!" timpal Lisanna. "Lepaskan, Lis!" Natsu kembali meronta-ronta. Dan akhirnya, Lisanna melepaskan cengkramannya.

Saking kuatnya Natsu meronta, Lisanna sampai terjatuh di tanah. "Dengar ini, Lis. Aku mencintaimu, tapi itu dulu! Semua ini karena kau membuat kesalahan besar padaku! Jadi sekarang, jangan salahkan aku atau Lucy ataupun Sting! Karena itu semua adalah kemauanmu!" ujar Natsu.

"Ta-Tapi.. Na-Natsu!" teriak Lisanna. Dia menatap kepergian Natsu dengan mata yang berusaha menahan air mata.

Lucy tengah berlari tanpa tujuan pasti. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Natsu mengejar dirinya, tiba-tiba Lucy tersandung batu dan terjatuh.

"Batu sialan! Ugh." ucap Lucy kesakitan. Lucy mencoba berdiri, tapi sayang dia tidak mampu. Luka yang di deritanya nampaknya cukup parah.

Bagaimana tidak, lututnya secara langsung tergesek di tanah. Sehingga rasanya terlalu sakit untuk berdiri. "Luce!" terdengar suara yang familiar bagi Lucy.

Lucy menoleh ke arah belakang, tampak Natsu tengah berlari-lari. Berkali-kali dia mencoba berdiri, berkali-kali pula dia jatuh terduduk.

"Luce! Lututmu, wah lututmu terluka! Baiklah, akan kuantar kau pulang!" ucap Natsu sambil berusaha mengangkat Lucy kebahunya "Natsu?" tanya Lucy. "Ceritanya panjang. Nanti saja kuceritakan. Yang penting sekarang, kau harus diobati." jawab Natsu.

Natsu berhasil menaikkan Lucy ke bahunya, ia pun menggendong Lucy pulang. Sesampainya didepan kamar Lucy, Natsu mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Bodohnya aku! Ah, Luce. Mana kunci pintu kamarmu?" Lucy langsung menyodorkan kunci pintu nya yang langsung diambil oleh Natsu.

Sukses membuka pintu kamar Lucy, dengan cepat Natsu membawa Lucy masuk kedalam dan menaruh Lucy di sofa panjang. "Tunggu ya, Luce! Akan kuambil obat!"

Natsu bergegas menuju kamar mandi dimana biasanya terdapat kotak obat disana. Sekembalinya Natsu dari kamar mandi, Natsu langsung mengobati luka Lucy.

"Ugh, perih." ringis Lucy saat Natsu mulai membersihkan lukanya. "Sudahlah, tahan saja. Sakitnya cuma sebentar." ucap Natsu.

Lucy memperhatikan Natsu yang tengah mengobati lukanya. Ternyata Natsu lumayan hebat dalam hal mengobati.

Lucy jadi teringat saat jarinya tertusuk duri bunga mawar. Saat itu, dia memang tidak tau harus bagaimana. Tapi Natsu dengan sigap menghisap darah yang mengalir.

_**"Bisakah kukatakan kalau kau datang untukku, Natsu?"**_

To Be Continued

* * *

Woaaaah, akhirnya update juga. Oke, maafkan aku readers-san updatenya lama! habisnya akhir-akhir ini aku sedang sibuk.

Sibuk karena mama berangkat jadi kerjaan rumah mesti dikerjain dan jadinya... Curhat deh. Pokoknya aku minta maaf T.T/

Konflik mulai berjalan~ Oke oke, rasanya alurnya jadi Drama deh ya. Huehue, maafkan aku soalnya aku menggalau karena Portugal kalah sama Germany T^T /plak

Tapi nanti bakal ada scene humor lagi kok di next chapter. Ditunggu saja ya!

Akhir kata, review please? Review apapun itu akan kubalas dan kujadikan penyemangat dan pedomanku saat menulis :'))

Kritik dan Saran juga diterima. Jangan sungkan-sungkan ya!

**Salam Manis,**

**Ferren**


	6. Day of Confession!

"Nah selesai!" ujar Natsu girang seraya menempelkan plester pada luka Lucy. "Terima kasih, Natsu." balas Lucy. Natsu mengangguk sambil menampakkan cengiran khasnya, "Tidak masalah! Semoga cepat sembuh ya, Luce!"

Lucy mengangguk pelan, tiba-tiba Natsu merasakan getar pada saku celananya. Dengan sigap, Natsu merogoh saku celananya dan mendapati handphone nya tengah bergetar.

_**From : Ice Princess**_

_**"Oy, Flame-head! Cepat ke tempat biasa ya, ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan! Ini penting, pastikan kau datang! Kami tidak terima alasan!"**_

"Ck, sial! Kenapa mendadak sekali!?" ucap Natsu kesal. Lucy yang mendengarnya tampak bingung, "Kenapa Natsu?" tanya Lucy. "Maaf, Luce. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Teman-temanku bilang ada urusan penting." jawab Natsu.

"Oh begitu. Ya, tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati dijalan, Natsu." ujar Lucy dengan senyuman manisnya. Natsu mengangguk, dia pun langsung berjalan menuju keluar kamar Lucy.

Sepeninggal Natsu, Lucy yang masih terduduk di sofa berusaha berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Beruntung, luka di kakinya sudah tak terlalu sakit. Sehingga ia dapat berjalan dengan mulus(?). "Fuh, capek sekali." gumam Lucy.

Ehem, ini bukan capek karena jalan dari sofa ke tempat tidur. Tapi capek karena tadi Lucy lari-lari dengan dramatisnya(?). "Ini kedua kalinya aku diobati oleh Natsu..." gumamnya.

_**"Natsu.. apakah mungkin aku mendapatkanmu?"** _

* * *

_A Fairy Tail_ fanfiction  
**Love is Sweet  
****Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima  
Warning : School/AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, Alur kecepatan, etc.  
Pair : Natsu x Lucy  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

_Keesokan harinya..._

"Lu-chan. Lu-Lututmu, kenapa?" tanya Levy. "Ini cuma luka kecil, Levy-chan." jawab Lucy. "Hem, jadi kemarin bagaimana dengan Natsu?" tanya Levy lagi. "Ah itu ya.. kami tidak jadi bertemu.." jawab Lucy dengan santai.

"Levy-chan, ternyata Natsu itu... pacarnya Lisanna." ujar Lucy. Levy membulatkan matanya, "Kau tau darimana soal itu, Lu-chan?" tanya Levy. "Kemarin.. Natsu dan Sting berkonflik. Saat itu aku mendengar bahwa Natsu mengatakan bahwa ia adalah pacar Lisanna."

"Maaf, Lu-chan." ucap Levy. "Untuk apa?" tanya Lucy, "Maaf, aku sudah membohongimu. Sebenarnya mereka memang pernah berpacaran. Tapi**—**" Lucy langsung memotong ucapan Levy, "Tidak apa-apa Levy-chan,"_**  
**_

"Aku juga sudah menyerah akan hal ini. Mungkin, Natsu memang tidak ditakdirkan untukku." jawab Lucy perlahan. "Apa-apaan kau menyebut namaku!?" tanya Natsu tiba-tiba.

"KYAAA!" Lucy jungkir balik dari kursi seketika. "Aduh, Natsu! Jangan mengagetkan ku seperti itu!" omel Lucy. Natsu tertawa, "Maaf, Luce. Habis, kau terlihat serius sekali! Sedang membicarakan apa?" ucap Natsu.

Levy pun punya ide untuk menggoda kedua temannya ini, "Ehem, sedang membicarakan tentang orang yang disuka Lu-chan." ujar Levy. Semburat merah menjalar di pipi Lucy, "I-Itu tidak benar! Jangan percaya Na-Natsu!"

"Ayolah Lu-chan, jangan berbohong.."

"Justru kau yang berbohong, Levy-chan!"

"Jadi, Natsu. Apakah kau penasaran, siapa orang yang disukai Lu-chan?"

Belum sempat Natsu menjawab, Levy langsung berujar "Baguslah kau mau! Orang yang disuka Lu-chan... adalah seorang laki-laki—"

"Itu sih sudah pasti! Aku bukan orang berkelainan!" protes Lucy. "—Aku belum selesai bicara, Lu-chan!" terjadilah pertengkaran kecil diantara dua sahabat ini. Sedangkan Natsu? Dia hanya bengong, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ehem, baiklah. Sampai dimana kita tadi?" tanya Levy. "Sampai di Laki-laki dan kau berdebat dengan Lucy." jawab Natsu, "Oh ya. Dia tampan, baik, dan lucu—katanya. Dia juga jago olahraga, terutama basket." Levy melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong tadi.

Lucy menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dadanya, berdo'a semoga rahasianya tidak terbongkar. Apalagi yang didepan adalah orang yang di sukainya! _**"Jangan sampai, ya Tuhan. Kumohon..."** _

Sedangkan Natsu? Setelah mendengar beberapa _hints _dari Levy, ia mulai menebak-nebak dalam hati siapa orangnya. "Dan namanya adalah—" Lucy menutup matanya, sambil terus berharap dengan keringat deringin disekujur lehernya.

"Laxus-sensei! Laxus-sensei datang!" teriak seorang murid. Natsu yang mendengarnya langsung beranjak, "Lanjutkannya nanti saja." ucap Natsu. Dia langsung berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya.

Lucy menghela nafas, "Terima kasih, Tuhan..." gumamnya pelan. Levy tersenyum jahil, _**"Ekspresi mereka tadi, lucu sekali! hahaha!"** _ujar Levy dalam hati.

"Kalian anak-anak nakal, sekarang waktunya ulangan! Yang menyontek akan kuhukum habis-habisan!" ujar Laxus-sensei. Guru yang satu ini, merupakan guru yang paling dibenci murid-murid satu sekolah.

Bagaimana tidak, sifatnya yang egois dan terlalu berlebihan dalam memberikan hukuman, juga emosinya yang selalu naik membuatnya sangat-sangat kasar. Coba bayangin, guru ini jadi guru kalian. Mungkin setelah keluar kelas, rambut kalian bakal berdiri seperti orang habis kesetrum(?).

Oke, abaikan. Biarkan para murid belajar serius bersama Sensei tercinta—salah terjahat mereka, Laxus-sensei.

"Levy-chan. Soal tadi sulit sekali, fuh." ucap Lucy sambil mengelap keringat didahinya. Wajar saja semua murid berkeringat dingin, bayangkan kalau guru mu datang dan langsung memberi ulangan tanpa basa-basi, apalagi kau belum belajar.

Satu kata, itu **MENGERIKAN. **"Sebenarnya tidak juga. Beruntung semalam aku belajar, sedikit." ucap Levy santai sambil menyeruput jus yang dia beli dari kantin. "Oh ya? Bab mana saja yang kau pelajari, Levy-chan?" tanya Lucy lagi.

"Dari bab 4-7. Belum lagi beberapa catatan yang dulu pernah di tulis Laxus-sensei." ujar Levy, Lucy bersweat drop sambil memandang Levy dengan tatapan _**itu-tidak-sedikit-tahu.**_

"Memangnya, Lu-chan tidak belajar?" tanya Levy. "Bu-Bukan begitu! Aku hanya belajar sedikit saja!" jawab Lucy, "Lu-chan, sebentar lagi liburan musim panas 'kan? Kau akan kemana?" tanya Levy lagi. "Uhm, kurasa aku akan tetap dirumah. Kenapa?"

"Begini.. Erza berkata, bahwa kita akan pergi berlibur bersama!" ucap Levy semangat. "Benarkah?! Whoa! Ini saat yang kutunggu-tunggu!" Levy tersenyum, "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana kita akan berlibur?" tanya Lucy.

"Di _**Ryuzetsu**_** Land**!"

"Jadi kapan kita akan pergi?"

"Rencananya awal liburan musim panas!"

"Wah, aku tidak sabar!"

* * *

"Levy-chan, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersama mu. Aku ada piket. Maaf ya?" ucap Lucy pada Levy. "Ya, tidak apa-apa Lu-chan. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya. Aku pergi dulu!" ujar Levy sambil melambaikan tangannya, Lucy membalas lambaian Levy.

"Hari ini, kalian harus piket sebersih-bersih nya. Charla-sensei besok masuk. Kalian tau 'kan dia sangat jeli melihat debu setipis apapun?" ujar Erza tegas. Lucy menghela nafas, kenapa dia harus terjebak disini untuk membersihkan kelas.

Apalagi peringatannya **"TIDAK BOLEH ADA DEBU SEDIKITPUN" **hari ini dia ditugaskan membersihkan kelas bersama Natsu, Sting, Yukino, dan Juvia. Diantara ke empat temannya itu yang paling dia sesali adalah Sting.

"Aku sudah membersihkan bagianku. Aku pulang dulu!" ujar Lucy, _**"Ah sial. Aku juga harus cepat-cepat selesai!"** _ucap Natsu dalam hati. "Hati-hati, Lucy-san!" ucap Yukino.

Lucy tersenyum, lalu berjalan keluar kelas. "Sebaiknya aku ke taman belakang dulu." gumamnya. "Aku sudah selesai. Aku pulang dulu." ujar Natsu santai, ia bergegas menggendong(?) tas punggungnya, "Ya, hati-hati Natsu-san!"

"Lucy ada dimana kira-kira? Instingku berkata bahwa dia masih ada disekitar sekolah." gumam Natsu. "Natsu-san, sedang apa?" tanya Sting tiba-tiba. Natsu bergidik ngeri, "Ka-Kau! Sejak kapan kau sudah selesai?!"

"Eh, baru saja. Natsu-san sedang menunggu siapa? Katanya tadi mau pulang." tanya Sting. "Sudahlah. Bukan urusanmu! Dasar **kepo!**" jawab Natsu. Natsu langsung berlari meninggalkan Sting. Sting membeku ditempat sambil berkata,

"Kepo itu apa ya?" yang membuat readers ambruk seketika.

Lucy duduk ditaman yang damai itu, di taman belakang sekolah. Melihat berbagai macam kupu-kupu yang hinggap dari satu bunga ke bunga lain. Kicauan burung-burung yang bersarang di beberapa pohon, tak jarang juga Lucy harus menjauh sebentar untuk menghindari lebah yang ingin menyengatnya.

"Kira-kira, Natsu sudah pulang belum ya." gumam Lucy pelan, tak lama setelahnya ia langsung dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seseorang. "Lucy-san?" ucap orang itu. Lucy langsung menoleh kebelakang, "A-ah, Li-sanna?"

Lisanna berjalan mendekati Lucy dan duduk disampingnya, "Lucy-san, sedang apa disini?" tanya Lisanna. "Eh.. itu.. yah hanya malas untuk pulang cepat. Kau sendiri?" jawab Lucy.

"Sebenarnya niatnya sama seperti Lucy-san. Tapi berhubung Lucy-san juga ada disini, aku ingin bicara dengan Lucy-san." ujar Lisanna pelan. "Bicara soal apa? Na—", "Bukan. Bukan soal Natsu. Tapi soal Lucy-san dan dia." potong Lisanna.

"Eh? Tentang kami berdua? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy. Lisanna menghela nafas, "Begini.. maaf. Sebelumnya, aku sudah menyuruh Lucy-san menjauhi Natsu." ucap Lisanna.

"Eh? Ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula aku sudah men—"

"Tapi jujur. Aku harus mengatakan ini, Lucy-san tidak boleh menyerah untuk mendapatkan Natsu."

_**"Kenapa dia tau pikiranku?!"** _

"Bukankah... kau mencintainya?" Lisanna menghela nafas—lagi.

"Aku tidak pantas untuknya. Dia mencintai Lucy-san."

"Eh?"

"Iya. Kemarin..."

**FLASHBACK**

**"Kenapa kau tidak mau melepaskanku?!" bentak Natsu, "Karena aku tau, kau hanya mencintaiku bukan Lucy-san!" Lisanna mempererat genggamannya pada Natsu.**

**Natsu kembali meronta, saking kuatnya rontaan Natsu, cengkraman Lisanna terlepas dan akhirnya badan Lisanna sukses mencium tanah. "Dengar Lis! Aku mencintaimu tapi itu dulu! Semua ini Karena kau membuat kesalah besar padaku! Sekarang, jangan salahkan Sting, Aku, atau Lucy! Karena ini semua kemauanmu Lis!"**

**END FLASHBACK.**

* * *

"Dan saat itulah, aku menyadari bahwa kesalahanku memang besar. Aku tau, Lucy-san tidak akan memaafkanku. Tapi yang memang harus kukatakan adalah Maaf." sambung Lisanna.

"Aku memaafkanmu, sudah sejak lama." ujar Lucy sambil tersenyum. Lisanna menatap Lucy, perlahan senyum pun mengembang diwajahnya. "Terima Kasih, Lucy-san.." ucapnya pelan.

"Tapi.. kalau aku dengan Natsu... bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Lucy. "Liburan musim panas ini, aku akan pindah dari Magnolia. Karena kakakku, Mira-nee ditugaskan bekerja dikota lain." Lucy terbelalak mendengar Lisanna.

"Mira-nee? Oh! Mira-san? Jadi itu kakakmu? Mira-san yang dulu menjual berbagai novel di Fairy Hills?" tanya Lucy bertubi-tubi. Lisanna mengangguk, "Darimana Lucy-san tau?" Lisanna balik bertanya. "Saat aku masih dirumah ayahku, tepatnya saat aku SMP, aku sering membeli novel ditempatnya!"

"Tapi, aku sama sekali belum pernah melihatmu." lanjut Lucy, Lisanna terkekeh. "Dulu, Mira-nee dan Elf-nii hanya berdua disana. Aku yang masih kecil, masih tinggal bersama orang tuaku. Dari SD sampai SMP. Saat liburan, orang tuaku menyuruh untuk pergi tinggal di tempat Mira-nee dan Elf-nii."

"Dan, saat aku beranjak SMA, Orang tuaku meninggal dunia... maka dari itu kami memutuskan tinggal ditempat nenek. Disini, di Magnolia." Lucy terharu mendengar cerita Lisanna. "Sekarang, Mira-san kerja apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Dia sekarang jadi Staff di perusahaan pamanku. Maka dari itu, berpindah lokasi sudah menjadi ciri khasnya." jawab Lisanna. "Jadi, kapan kau akan pergi? Liburan musim panas masih dua hari lagi 'kan?"

"Besok.."

"Jadi.. ini hari terakhir kita bertemu.."

"Maka dari itu. Beruntung sekali Lucy-san ada disini."

"Tapi.. apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin, di sana nanti aku akan mendapatkan kekasih yang akan menjadi jodohku! Juga orang sebaik Lucy-san!"

Lisanna dan Lucy saling tersenyum, _**"Ternyata awal pertemuan kita... memang sangat berarti..."** _

* * *

Lucy dan Lisanna berniat pulang bersama. Tapi perjalanan mereka terhenti ketika melihat Natsu yang tengah berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah. "Natsu?" Lucy kaget melihatnya. "Datangi dia, Lucy-san. Dan jujurlah padanya!" ucap Lisanna.

Lucy mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Lisanna.." Lalu Lucy berlari menuju Natsu, "Natsuuuu!" Natsu terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil, "Lucy?!" Natsu berlari menuju Lucy. Dan akhirnya, mereka sampai tepat dipertengahan lapangan.

Langit semakin mendung, menandakan adanya hujan. Tapi cinta, memang tidak mengenal situasi. Benar 'kan?

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." ucap Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan. "Kau saja duluan.." ucap Natsu dengan pipi yang mulai memanas. "Kau saja.." balas Lucy—dengan pipi yang sama seperti Natsu.

"Begini..." keduanya kembali mengatakan kata-kata yang sama secara bersamaan. Tapi nampaknya, itu tidak masalah lagi. "Aku mencintaimu..." sambung keduanya. Lisanna memperhatikan dari jauh sambil tersenyum.

Sting yang baru keluar dari gedung sekolah langsung terdiam ditempat. Mendapati Natsu dan Lucy tengah berpelukan ditengah lapangan. Awan sudah tidak dapat menahan tangis bahagianya lagi. Hingga akhirnya, perlahan air mata kebahagiaan itu jatuh...

Lisanna yang menyadari kehadiran Sting, langsung berdiri disebelah Sting. "Mereka..." Sting masih tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. "Bukankah melihat mereka bersatu itu menyenangkan?" tanya Lisanna tiba-tiba.

"Kau?!" Sting tambah kaget dengan kehadiran Lisanna yang tiba-tiba. Lisanna tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Natsu dan Lucy yang tengah berpelukan di tengah hujan.

"Kau harus menerima kenyataan, Sting. Mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama..." ujar Lisanna. Sting terdiam, dia masih shock akan kejadian yang sangat jelas terjadi didepannya. Berapa detik mereka saling diam, dan pada akhirnya Sting mulai berkata.

"Hei. Maaf soal dulu." Lisanna terkejut, "Eh? Tidak masalah kok.. mungkin kita memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama.. dan..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita balikan."

"Tidak bisa.."

"Kenapa?!"

"Besok aku akan pindah. Dan aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Kalau begitu, selamat jalan. Hati-hatilah." Lisanna mengangguk.

"Terima kasih. Kuharap, kau mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari aku nanti!"

"...Kau juga."

* * *

"Lucy-san! Natsu!" teriak Lisanna ia berlari kearah Natsu dan Lucy yang sudah melepas pelukannya. Masih ditengah hujan yang kian mereda. "Eh?! Lisanna, Sting?"

"Selamat, Lucy-san!" ujar Lisanna girang sambil menyalami Lucy, "Heh, aku tidak mau mengakui ini. Tapi, selamat Natsu-san." ujar Sting. "Jadi.. ini perpisahan?" tanya Lucy. Lisanna mengangguk.

"Eh? Perpisahan apa Luce? Apakah kita akan lulus?!" tanya Natsu. Semua sweatdrop, "Aku besok akan pindah dari Magnolia, Natsu." Lisanna menjawab pertanyaan Natsu.

"...Oh begitu." Balas Natsu dingin, tapi dibalas senyuman oleh Lisanna. "Maafkan dia, Lisanna." bisik Lucy pada Lisanna. "Tidak apa-apa kok, Lucy-san! Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu!"

"Tunggu." Natsu menghentikan Lisanna, "Hati-hati, Lis." sambung Natsu. Lisanna tersenyum, "Baiklah Onii-chan!" ujar Lisanna. Lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Natsu pada Sting yang masih berdiri didekat mereka. "Eh.. aku menunggu, Yu-Yukino! Ya, Yukino!" ujar Sting terbata sambil menggaruk kepalanya—yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, itu Yukino." ujar Lucy. "Yukinoooo!" teriak Lucy. Yukino yang dipanggil langsung berlari kearah ketiga orang itu. "Sting bilang, dia ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama!"

Wajah Sting dan Yukino langsung memerah seketika, "Benar 'kan Sting?" Goda Lucy. Sting mengangguk perlahan, "I-Iya. Ka-Kalau begitu.. Ayo. Yukino!" ujar Sting terbata. Wajah Yukino langsung gembira, "Baiklah, Sting-san!"

"Sting saja." dengan begitu, kedua orang itu pun meninggalkan Natsu dan Lucy. "Pulang?" tanya Natsu. Lucy mengangguk, kemudian Natsu dan Lucy pulang. Lucy menggandeng tangan Natsu dengan riang.

Hingga akhirnya, "HAH!" Lucy seperti terkaget karena teringat sesuatu. Membuat Natsu ikut kaget, dan penasaran. "Kenapa Luce? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Natsu.

"Ti-Tidak ada!" jawab Lucy. Natsu menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Benarkah?" Lucy mengangguk. "Benar! Masa kau tidak percaya sih?" ujar Lucy. "Iya, Iya. Aku percaya." ucap Natsu.

_**"Yah, mau tidak mau besok sepulang sekolah aku akan mentraktir Levy-chan.."** _

* * *

**The End!**

* * *

Yoshaa! Minna! Aku kembali!~ Updatenya lama ya? Gomenasai ne uvu beberapa hari—ralat minggu yang lalu aku kena WB == *bersin* /salah. Dan sekarang sudah lanjut! Uhm, menurutku disini alurnya agak kecepatan. Tapi, semoga gak ada masalah ya!

Yap, ini last chapternya! Akhirnya, Lucy bisa menyatakan cintanya pada Natsu! Sting juga nampaknya mulai rela melepaskan Lucy, hahaha. Oh ya, kalau aku sempat aku bakal bikin sekuel nya. Sekuelnya berisi tentang aktivitas mereka saat berlibur di Ryuzetsu Land! :3

Ceritanya bakal hampir sama dengan OVA 5. Hanya saja diperbanyak NaLu, GaLe, GruVia, dan kali ini tanpa Strauss Siblings. Juga tidak ada adegan hancur-hancuran (padahal itu yang membuatnya menjadi humor T^T) oh tidak! kenapa aku malah spoiler?! /digampar. Tapi ditunggu saja ya!

Akhir kata, Review please! Review kalian juga akan menjadi ketentuanku untuk menulis sekuelnya! Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di sekuel fanfic ini atau di fanfic lainnya! Jaa!

Salam Hangat,

Ferren.


End file.
